My Heart
by acquired.minds
Summary: Kairi starts a band while Sora and Riku are away called Paramore. The band becomes famous and is touring when Sora and Riku come home. Will Sora ever get to talk to Kairi again? [SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine  RikuxSelphie]
1. Welcome homes and fivefinger discounts

Heyyo. This shall be my first story ever. I understand the title is a little lame. It's the name of a Paramore song that will have a significant role in a later chapter. In the story Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Otherwise I'd be releasing Final Mix in the US .) or Final Fantasy characters or anything having to do with Warped Tour, Alternative Press and Paramore.. besides some magazines and a shirt and a ticket and a backstage pass to this years Warped Tour.. but that's a different story.. **

**-Takes place right after Sora and Riku go through the door to light-**

**Enjoy.**

"Hmm" Escaped Riku's lips as he looked around the deserted island. He and Sora were soaked since they just had climbed out of the ocean after freefalling into it from the sky. "I was certain there would be **someone** here to welcome us.. not even Kairi is here.."

"Kairi…" Sora murmured reminiscently.. "Well it's not as if they would've known we were coming."

"Of course they couldn't have." Riku said as his eyes scanned the island for any sign of their friends. "But Sora, someone was always here."

Sora scratched his head and walked over to the dock, leaving his lean, silver-haired friend and left him to look at the island as if anything would change. There, was one random row boat. He turned around to call for Riku, but he was out of sight.

"Riku!" He called. But there was no answer. Then he remembered the secret spot in the cave.

He pushed the long vines out of his way. He had remembered most things about the island but not the vines being so long. As he walked down the caves path he recognized all the drawings Riku, Kairi, and himself had done when they were little. Then a picture of what he had drawn the day before he had left popped into his mind.

He drew himself giving a yellow, star-shaped fruit to Kairi. A Paopu fruit, to be exact. He wondered if Kairi had seen it. When he reached the spot, there Riku stood coolly with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Riku was eyeing the drawing that had just popped into Soras head.

"Look." Riku pointed to where the drawing was. It appeared as if someone had drawn Kairi sharing a Paopu fruit with Sora. Sora's eyes widened, then shortly after they thinned and shot Riku an evil glare.

"That's not funny Riku." Sora said.

"What?" Riku was confused.

"You did it to screw around with me."

"Did what?."

"You know."

"Sora, I'm sure you had no time to get some Paopu leaves to sniff at before you found me. Really. I have no idea what you're talking about. All I did was find and show you the drawing. Did you draw it?"

"Most of it. But I didn't draw her handing a piece back to me. See, that's where you come in."

"You must have sniffed those leaves. I wouldn't do that Sora. I thought you knew that?"

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry. Wait, so then that means…"

Riku shook his head at how dense his best friend could be sometimes. "I guess some things never change.. It's so obvious how she feels about you it's a joke."

Sora looked back to the drawing with his crystal blue eyes in wonder. Excited about the thought that was now fresh in his mind, he declared they go into town.

The trip across the bay to town seemed longer than it had ever been. Maybe it was the anticipation of seeing their friends again, or maybe it was just that they hadn't made the trip for over a year. It was calming. But of course, leave it up to Sora to disturb the peace.

"Mom!" He randomly shrieked.

Riku jumped, nearly causing the boat to flip. "What the hell are you trying to do? You wanna swim to town? You did sniff paopu leaves didn't you?!"

"No. I just remembered. I haven't seen Mom in forever. She must be so worried. That is, if she hasn't given up all hope yet." Sora sighed. "I have to go see her before we do anything. Okay?"

"Sure. I should probably go see my parents too. Knowing them they'll probably more mad that I've been gone for so long than happy to see me. 'Riku, where the fuck have you been? You never took the garbage out.' They'll say. Dumb fucking drunks."

"I'm sure it'll be okay Riku."

"Yeah, sure." He grunted. The teens continued to row and remained silent for the rest of the time in the boat.

When they finally reached town, they walked around ignoring the weird looks and exclamations of "they're back" that they got from some of the people they had known. The boys decided to go check in on their parents and meet back at the Smoothie shop.

Sora walked up the street as a million thoughts ran through his head.

"_Maybe mom can tell me where I can find Kairi."_

_"Will she be happy to see me? Will she be mad at me?"_

_"Will she believe my story?"_

Before he knew it he was on his street. He had been surprised he had even remembered how to get there. He found his house and rang the doorbell. A moment later, he heard the sound of three different types of locks being unlocked from within. "_Good old mom. Always was really paranoid_" Sora thought as he prepared himself for whatever was to come next.

A pair of eyes similar to his own stared back at him, the staring lasted for about 7 seconds before there was an ear piercing shriek and an oxygen depriving hug. No- more like an oxygen depriving grasp.

His mother pulled away and looked at her son with tears in her eyes.

"S-Sora? Oh my god. It really is you this time. Either that or this is the most vivid, lucid dream I've had yet. No. I can feel you. It's not a dream. You're home. You're home." She continued to ramble on and eventually led him into the house and sat him on the couch.

"Can I get you anything Sora? Anything at all? You name it.

"No, no thanks Mom." He replied somewhat vacantly. This was all happening too fast.

"Okay. I just have one question.. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! Up until then Sora had been very thankful she wasn't mad. She was.. quite scary when she was mad.

She sat down on the couch and started again, but calmer. "I-I dreamed that you came home. Every night. So did Kairi. That poor girl." Her eyes started to water and her voice became quieter. "Sora, we all thought you and Riku were dead. But there still was that little glimmer of hope. Maybe that's what made us have those dreams." Sora's mother paused to wipe her eyes and regain composure. "Sora, what happened?"

Sora with his eyes as wide as saucers, and tears ready to flow like waterfalls, felt he could do nothing but tell the truth, as ridiculous as it would probably sound to her. "Mom" He started "you probably won't believe me. And I don't blame you if you don't because it's a pretty wild story. To put it simply, I saved the world.. Er- Worlds."

"Sora. Don't joke like that!" She said snapped at him. "This is serious."

"No. I'm not Mom, it's true. Cause Riku was there, somewhat. Ask him if you want."

"I don't want to ask him. I want the truth from my son."

"Would you like the whole story Mom?"

"Only if it's the truth."

So, he told her about the Organization, Heartless, Nobodies, Keyholes, Other Worlds, and most importantly, the Keyblade.

He ended the everlong story and waited for a response. All she could do was stare at him the way she used to whenever he told a lie.

"Can I see this.. Keyblade?" She asked, unconvinced.

"Sure." He said, and made it appear before him in his hand. His mother jumped a little bit, for she wasn't expecting his story to prove true.

His mother, now convinced said "I… am… so sorry for doubting you." She shook her head in amazement. She walked over to Sora and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I can't. I just can't believe it. My Sora. Saved worlds? She paused and smiled at him. "I am so proud of you." She said, shakily as she embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry." She said once she let go.

"It's okay. It's like I said before, you probably wouldn't believe me." At that time Sora looked around the living room. He remembered the living room just the way it was. And how he had taken for granted each day by laying in his boxers watching TV. Then he noticed the clock and realized He had to meet Riku.

"Mom, I have to go. I promised Riku I'd meet him back at the Smoothie shop so we could look for Kairi. In fact, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find her, would you?"

"Oh. I can tell you one thing. Two, actually. One, It's good to have you home. And two, you won't find her around here."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, Sora because right about now she should be somewhere in the UK with Tidus, Wakka and Chappu. She's coming home soon though. She's going to be touring on something called the Warped Tour I think is what it's called.."

"Mom, what are you talking about? Warped Tour is for famous bands and whatnot."

"Yeah, Her, Wakka, Tidus, and Chappu started a band a little after you left. I think the name is Paramore. They started the band or, Kairi started the band to "ease the pain" I'm not exactly sure what pain. Maybe the pain of your leaving.. I can get you a magazine that they're on the cover of. They got big pretty fast."

Sora nodded and just stood there. _Kairi? In a band? A band on the cover of a magazine?!_

"Here you go."

"Oh." He said as he took the magazine from his mother. And there was Kairi, Chappu, Tidus, and Wakka on the cover of Alternative Press. "Thanks mom. But I really have to go. I'll be home later. Could I bring this to show to Riku?"

"Yes. Go ahead. I love you. I'm so glad you're home." She said as she embraced her son in a hug.

"Thanks. I love you too Mom."

When Sora got to the smoothie shop, Riku was standing outside leaned up against the store with his arms crossed. He didn't look too happy.

"Riku? What's up?" Sora asked his friend.

"Nothing. How did it go?" Riku asked.

"Good. At first she didn't believe me, but then I showed her the Keyblade. So.. she does. How did it go for you?" He asked.

"Some woman answered the door. I had no idea who she was. When I tried to ask her if she knew my parents were she started rambling in French, I think is what it was. I realized it was hopeless and I just left."

"Riku- I'm really so-"

"Don't be. I didn't get along with them anyway. It's just now, I have nowhere to go."

"I'm sure my mom would let you stay with us. Actually, I'm positive."

"Thanks. It means a lot." He said. Then he noticed what was in Sora's hands. "What's that?" He said and pointed to the magazine.

"I almost forgot! It's Kairi." He said and handed Riku the magazine" "She's in a famous band with Chappu, Wakka, and Tidus, called Paramore. Can you believe it? My mom said she's in the UK touring right now but is coming back for the Warped Tour."

"Warped Tour, huh? Wow. It says here' they're headlining on the main stage That's big." He exclaimed.

"We should go. And support them. And try to find them." Sora suggested.

"I've always wanted to go to Warped Tour. There are tons of hot rocker chicks." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora agreed really only thinking about one hot rocker chick named Kairi. "Hey, why don't we go down to FYE and pick up their album?" Sora asked. "You know, just to make sure our friends don't suck."

Riku smirked. "Okay. Good idea."

They got into the store and realized they had no money. Plus, there were two different albums. They came to the conclusion that their friends wouldn't care if they took their music for free. So they just took the albums, since they knew they wouldn't get caught by the stores lazy fat manager, Phil who was nowhere to be seen anyway.

"Sora, Phil's probably watching porn in the back anyway. Remember the fat bastard? Just take it."

"I guess.. but are you positive we won't get caught?" A worried Sora asked.

"Yes. Just take one and I'll take the other." Riku convinced him.

"Fine." He said as he took the CD called "All we know is falling" and Riku took "Riot!"

So they shoved the CDs in their pockets and left for Sora's house without problem.

Kay. I know that was long. I'll be updating a lot. Seeing as how it's summer. Woohooo!

Reviews Please? D


	2. Emergency

Yayay. Chapter 2. Heyyo. This is my first story ever. I understand the title is a little lame. It's the name of a Paramore song that will have a significant role in a later chapter. In the story Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Otherwise I'd be releasing Final Mix in the US .) or Final Fantasy characters or anything having to do with Warped Tour, Alternative Press and Paramore.. besides some magazines and a shirt and a ticket and a backstage pass to this years Warped Tour.. but that's a different story.. **

**Enjoy.**

The sky here was a pinkish-orange. It reminded the petite redhead of home. But, they were miles upon miles away from home. They were in the UK now. Glasgow, to be exact. Their tourbus was parked next to the venue they were playing that night. She was leaned against the bus with a lovely Paopu fruit flavoured energy drink when she heard what sounded like a group of young british girls calling her name.

"Kairi!" (Although, it sounded more like "_Koiree_") She looked in the direction it had come from. It was three girls, All with matching Paramore shirts and obviously dyed red hair. "_Psht. Really original_." Kairi thought. It wasn't the first time she had seen girls with their hair dyed red like hers. Actually, She had seen girls with the hair, the exact makeup, and somehow got the same exact outfits she wore in the videos together. It was a little.. overwhelming.

"Kairi! Oh my god! I love you! You are my role model!" The three girls cooed with their accents.

Kairi had heard those lines a thousand times before. But, to be nice she put on a fake smile, politely said "Thank you", posed for some pictures, and signed some autographs. Without having to be asked either. But, it was all the same thing with the fans, so she didn't have to be asked. When the girls had finally left, she went back to leaning on the bus and relaxing. Maybe that was why she liked hanging out with Sora and Riku because with them, nothing was routine. Eventually, Wakka came out from the back door in the venue.

"Kairi. Ya know we got an interview now, ya?"

"Yes Wakka. I'll be right in." She said and finished her energy drink. She entered the building that smelled strongly of cigarettes. Kids had already been let in, so they must've been smoking. She took a seat on the ragged old couch next to Tidus in the lounge and began the interview.

When the interview was over, the opening band was on their last song and eventually a "Thank you and goodnight" followed, that was the sign that it was almost time to perform. In the stage area, the lights came back on and Paramore fans were getting fidgety. There were sounds of tuning from onstage, and occasional chants of "Paramore, Paramore, Paramore" that would die out quickly and start up again even quicker.

Backstage, Roadies rushed back and forth throughout the hallways, equipment in hand. Kairi dressed up in usual concert outfit, and warmed up her voice. Tidus tuned his own guitar, Wakka was too lazy to tune his bass, so he got a roadie to do it, and Chappu was hitting the nearest objects with his drumsticks.

Eventually, the roadie parade had stopped. They had finished putting equipment on stage and tuning instruments. The final roadie to pass gave the band the thumbs up sign, indicating it was time for them to get out on stage.

Now, back in the stage area the lights had dimmed again also indicating to the fans that it was time for the band to get on stage. The crowd surged forward and screamed at the top of their lungs.

Kairi walked out onstage with the lights still dimmed and began a piece on the keyboard. The crowd went insane. There were many male voices screaming phrases such as "You're so hot, and marry me" Which Kairi simply ignored. After the piece Tidus, Wakka, and Chappu walked out.

"Glasgow!" Kairi screamed in to the mic as they went into the song "Emergency".

Meanwhile, back at Destiny Islands two teenage boys were listening to the song called Emergency, just like the crowd in Glasgow.

"Damn. They're not half bad. Not exactly what I'd listen to, but not bad." Riku pointed out.

Sora nodded. "_Shit. She must have millions of guy groupies_" He thought angrily as he looked at the pictures in the pages of one of the CD covers. And, it was true. Kairi had grown from a pretty little girl, to a beautiful young woman who girls everywhere modeled themselves after. "_I'll never have a chance with her now_."

"I'm going to get our Warped Tour tickets now." Riku said as he hoped up onto the computer chair in Soras room.

Sora nodded, again.

"Jeez, you're pretty quiet. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, you don't think.." Sora paused. "That m-maybe Kairi and the others forgot about us. Do you? With all this fame, do you think she has time to think about us?"

"It's hard to say So-" Riku cut off, for he had an idea. "Sora! Check the thank-you's. Every CD has them. Usually, in the type of books you're holding."

"Yeah, thanks Riku, As if I didn't know that." He grumbled as he pointed to his huge stack of rock CD's by his stereo. "Found it!" Sora mumbled random names. He began to get worried when in Kairi's thank-you section she had stopped naming people and started naming record labels and bands. Then, there it was. He had found what he was looking for. "R-riku. Listen." Sora read their thanks out loud:

"_Last, but definitely not least, Sora and Riku, my best friends. I love you guys so much, please come home." _

"That's the more recent CD, right? Check." Riku said.

Sora compared the two CDs and looked for a year. It was the more recent CD he had read it from. "SHE HASN'T FORGOTTEN." Sora yelled.

Riku smiled and went back to what he was doing on the computer.

Soras mother came up from downstairs. "Are you boys okay? I heard yelling" She asked like a typical mother.

"Oh yeah, I'm just reading the thank-yous in Paramores CD. Kairi hasn't forgotten about us." She smiled proudly.

"Even I could've told you that, Sora. Riku, are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"That's the thing, mom." Sora started. "Riku went home, and his parents aren't there anymore."

"They must've moved." Riku added while scratching his head akwardly.

"So, I was thinking. Maybe Riku could stay here?" Sora asked.

Soras mom thought for a minute before answering with a nod. "Okay. Riku, you don't mind sleeping on the couch do you? It has a pull out bed."

"Not at all. Thanks a lot." Riku smiled.

"It's no trouble." Soras mother said and left to go continue on dinner.

Riku turned back to the computer and then said to Sora, "July 9th. Warped Tour. I just ordered the tickets."

Sora looked at the calendar. It was 5 days away. "Alright. Can't wait." And he smiled, knowing maybe he would get to see Kairi.

Alrightayy. Chapter 2 down. Wooh! Review please!


	3. Same Routine

Once again, This is my first story ever. I understand the title is a little lame. It's the name of a Paramore song that will have a significant role in a later chapter. In the story Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Otherwise I'd be releasing Final Mix in the US .) or Final Fantasy characters or anything having to do with Warped Tour, Alternative Press and Paramore or any bands mentioned.. besides some magazines and a shirt and a ticket and a backstage pass to this years Warped Tour.. but that's a different story.. **

Thanks to **ComicallyInsane** and **ffkingdo**m for the reviews.

And a special thanks to LadyComplicated because her story **Carousel** is really inspiring and just amazing. If you haven't read it, I **highly** suggest you do.

**Enjoy.**

"Goodnight Glasgow!" An exhausted Kairi screamed into the mic and exited the stage. "_I have to up the Paopu Energy drink intake to 3 before a show_" She thought, for she was wiped out. The band hung out for a while by the food table in the lounge before leaving to go to the tourbus, which undoubtedly would be crowded with fans waiting for autographs and pictures with the band, but mainly with Kairi. It was something about the fans that pissed Kairi off. How they acted like Chappu, Tidus, and Wakka didn't exist. The guys didn't mind, but it still made Kairi angry. When they walked outside there was a noticeably different temperature and less of a smoky smell. The crowd around the bus was smaller than she had expected. Maybe it was since they had stayed in the lounge for so long.

"Kairi!" (_Koiri!_) The crowd exclaimed as the foursome walked out. It was the same routine, fake smile and a "Hello". By now, small talk was her specialty, so she could worm her way through the even the largest crowd within a half hour. With all that said and done, the band got onto the tourbus and headed to the airport.

Goodbye UK, Hello Warped Tour.

The calendar marked 3 days until Warped Tour came around to town. Well, not really their town. The closest venue was located in Twilight Town which was just across the water. From where they were sitting on the usual Paopu tree Sora could just barely make it out. He looked over to Riku who was sniffing a Paopu leaf. Sora grabbed a leaf from the tree as well and did the same with it.

"Maybe we'll see Hayner, Pence and Olette." Sora thought out loud.

"Who are they?" Riku asked.

"Friends I made when I was in Twilight Town." Sora explained after taking a deep huff.

"Oh. Maybe we'll see Roxas there too." Riku said.

Sora never thought of that. "Maybe." Then he wondered about Namine, And what she could be up to.

"Riku.." Sora looked out into the horizon, not knowing what to say next or how to say it. "I'm afraid. I don't want to not be able to talk to her. And I know, she thanked us in the thank-yous. But, I'm still afraid. Maybe it's the Paupo leaves talking. They always did kinda make me paranoid."

Riku laughed. "Don't worry. It will be okay."

Sora jumped off the tree to replace the Ramones CD that was blasting in the radio with a Paramore CD. He took another whiff of the leaf before throwing it onto the ground and getting back up onto the tree. He was only on the tree momentarily before the Paopu leaves took complete control of his body and he went flying backwards off the tree and let Kairi's voice guide him to a deep sleep, leaving Riku, who had more tolerance to the drug, on the tree to stare out at Twilight Town to wonder what was going to happen.

"Good morning." Sora said to Riku still a little buzzed when he had finally woken up about 2 hours later.

"Hey." Riku said. "I have a question."

"Mmm. Shoot." Sora said, still a bit drowsy.

"How are we getting there?"

Sora searched his mind for an answer, which wasn't easy while buzzed. Finally he answered, "We can take my jet ski. It should still be at Destiny Dock. And when we get to Twilight Town, we can just bring it to their dock." Sora got up. He hadn't seen his Jet Ski in a while and talking about it made him crave the wind in his hair and the occasional ocean spray.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked, jumping off the tree to follow Sora.

"To take my Jet Ski out for a ride, come on."

When they got to Destiny Docks the Jet Ski had been right where he had left it. It was white, black, and green. Sora untied it from the dock and hopped on with Riku behind him. He put the key in the ignition and after a few seconds of purring and sputtering, they were off. The waves made the ride all the more intense occasionally sending them about a foot and a half above the water. They spent the remainder of the day riding around in the ocean.

Kairi looked out at the vast ocean of a Traverse Town crowd from behind the stage. The stage was being set up by Paramores roadies and the rest of the band was just hanging out in the caged area behind the stage with her. From what she could see, the crowd seemed rather big. Bottles were being flung everywhere. If you looked up, it looked like a whole cloud of dancing bottles was raining over the crowd.

"Kairi." A soft voice cooed from the other side of the fenced area. Kairi turned to face her pale, blonde cousin.

"Nam!" Kairi cried as she ran up to the fence. "What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't see you until the Twilight Town show."

Namine smiled. "I decided to follow the tour until Twilight Town to hang out with you. I miss you. You're always on some major tour. When are you coming home?"

Kairi smiled. "You sound like my mother. I still have some time before we go on, let me go get a pass for you." Kairi said and went off looking for one of the Warped Tour officials. She returned with a pink paper bracelet that said "Guest to the Vans Warped Tour 2007" she led her cousin into the fenced off area.

Namine hugged her cousin. "Thanks. You know Kairi; I've been getting… a feeling."

"A feeling?" Kairi asked. She had known her cousin was gifted and usually right when she got her "feelings".

"Yeah. Just keep an eye out at Twilight Town." She said.

Kairi didn't question. She knew what Namine meant. She nodded.

Namine laughed and changed the subject. "On my way over to this stage I was mistaken for you about 9 times. I swear it's true. They all asked me when I went blonde."

Kairi smiled. Ever since they could remember they had been mistaken. When they were infants, Kairis mother had even taken Namine home on accident after a family party.

"Kairi." A stern male voice called. It was one of the Warped Tour officials. "It's time." She nodded at the man and turned back to Namine.

"Come on, Nam." she said and grabbed the blonde by the wrist and led her up the stairs to the stage. One of the roadies handed her a mic and Kairi took the stage with the guys, leaving Namine on the side of the stage to watch her cousin.

"Traverse Town! How are ya?" She screamed. While in her head she screamed "_Same routine."_

Sora and Riku had long since docked the Jet Ski and put more fuel in it. Sora looked at the clock which read 9pm and sighed. He wondered how many more hours until Warped Tour, but he didn't bother doing the math. It never was his strong point.

"So, do you have any typical 'Sora master plan'?" Riku asked while typing away on the computer.

"For what?"

"For getting to talk to Kairi. I mean, it says here it's really hard to get to talk to certain band members at Warped Tour." He said as he pointed to the computer screen. "It will probably be pretty hard to find Kairi. I mean, they're one of the more popular bands on this thing."

Sora sighed again. "I'll work something out."

"You always do Sora." Riku smiled at the brunette.

OOH! What could Namine possibly mean by "getting a feeling??" Keep in mind; it may not have to do with Sora and Riku. But, you never know.. Or maybe it means to keep an eye out because Twilight Town LOVES throwing bottles. Probably not though.

I've had all day to write, seeing as how my family isn't very patriotic and I'm very bored. Yay two chapters in one day!

**Review, please. Thankies.**


	4. Riot!

Thrice again, This is my first story ever. I understand the title is a little lame. It's the name of a Paramore song that will have a significant role in a later chapter. In the story Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Otherwise I'd be releasing Final Mix in the US .) or Final Fantasy characters or anything having to do with Warped Tour, Alternative Press and Paramore or any bands mentioned.. besides some magazines and a shirt and a ticket and a backstage pass to this years Warped Tour.. but that's a different story.. **

Another thanks to Thanks to **ComicallyInsane**, **ffkingdo**m and **soraloveskairi159** for the reviews.

And to answer **ComicallyInsane**'s question, it's a pretty unbelievable story I guess. Not even Soras own mother believed it at first.

Hours had passed. 41 to be exact. 41 hours full of non-stop Paramore playing in Sora's battered radio, Jet-Skiing, and the occasional Paopu leaf sniffing. It was 2:00 on July 8th. Warped Tour was the next day.

Riku was of course, on the computer browsing for Paramore info when an idea hit him. "Sora, we never checked out any of their videos." Riku said to the teen who laid lazily on the floor next to the radio listening to the album Riot! for the 19th time.

"Huh?" Sora asked as if he had just woken up from a coma.

"Music videos. We never looked to see if they had any out. Although I'm sure they do. Wanna check it out?"

"I guess, yeah."

Riku typed and clicked away. In a matter of seconds he had found the videos. "There's three here. Pick one."

Sora crawled over to the computer, too lazy to get up and walk. He kneeled next to Riku and looked at the computer screen. "That one." He said as he pointed to "Misery Business."

The two boys watched and realized Kairi hadn't changed when it came to being perky. She danced and head banged, as did the band. The video was partly performance and partly a storyline of a tyrant girl (that Selphie played the role of) who terrorized a school and was later exploited by Kairi.

"I liked it. Although, I thought was kinda cheesy." Sora admitted.

Riku remained silent and played the video again almost in a trance-like state.

"Why are you watching it again?" Sora asked. When didn't respond he waved his arms and snapped. "Riku? Riku!".

Riku jumped and turned to face Sora. "Wh-what?"

"Why are you watching the video again?"

"Cause Selphie got hot." Riku pointed at her, on the screen, pushing cheerleaders out of her way.

Sora smacked his forehead and laughed. "_Some things never change"_ he thought.

July 8th was one of the few days throughout the tour that there wouldn't be a show. Kairi and Namine sat at the diner they had found randomly while walking around Twilight Town, while Wakka, Chappu, and Tidus were getting (and at this time, probably wrecking) a couple of hotel rooms closer to the venue. It would probably be the only hotel room they would have for a while.

Kairi had invited Namine to stay on the tourbus with them until the Twilight Town show and maybe even the whole tour if she wanted to.

"I have to admit. I really like the whole 'touring life'. It's exciting." Namine said.

"Yeah, it is. It gets old after a while though. I miss home."

There was a silence between the two for a moment before Kairi started again. "I have to introduce you to my friend Selphie tomorrow. She's the one from the Misery Business video. You'll love her."

"Is that the one whose bra you un-stuffed in the video?" Namine laughed.

Kairi chuckled, "Yeah that's her." She looked down at her glass of water and stirred the lemon that laid there idly with her straw. "You know, Na. It feels so weird, to be so close to home, but not actually there."

"It must. Well, look on the bright side Kairi. You get to see everyone tomorrow." Namine said, trying to cheer her cousin up.

"Not the two people I want to see the most." Kairi said on the verge of tears.

"I wouldn't be so negative about that Kairi." Namine said matter-of-factly.

Before Kairi could ask, she was cut off a noisy group of that four came in and sat in the booth behind Namine.

"Is that Kairi from Paramore?" One of them whispered causing the two with their backs to Kairi to turn around and stare. Namine sat there awkwardly while Kairi tried to subtly force her hair in the way of her face so maybe she wouldn't be noticed, but it hadn't worked.

"It is!" Another exclaimed. Then, the whole table got up and stood next to them.

"Hi Kairi!" The only girl in the group practically screamed.

Kairi smiled back. She examined the group. For some reason they reminded her of Sora, Riku, and herself, which was probably the reason she did what she did next.

"Sit down with us. This is my cousin, Namine." Kairi said. Namine looked at her, wide-eyed and confused.

The group looked at each other, not believing what they had just heard. "I'm Olette, and he's Hayner." The girl who slid into the bench next to Kairi said as she pointed to the boy next to her.

"And I'm Pence, and he's Roxas." Said the boy who sat next to Namine.

Kairi looked at Roxas. "_He looks just like him_." Kairi thought. "So, can I expect to see you guys tomorrow?" She asked them.

"You know it." Roxas said. "Front row, center." He smiled.

Kairi found the group to be somewhat rough around the edges at first, but overall enjoyable to be around. They continued to sit there and talk, pretty much making friends with the group. Kairi even noticed that every now and again Namine would sneak a peek at Roxas.

As It would turn out, Namine wasn't the only one thinking of Roxas.

"I forgot to tell you what the king told me. About Roxas and Namine." Sora said casually to Riku who was lying on the couch.

"And what's that?"

"Well, Ansem had told him that in the end, somehow, Namine and Roxas wouldn't remember anything that happened. Not a single part. Not each other or me, nothing."

Riku said nothing.

Sora, feeling a bit awkward said "I'm going to go upstairs. We have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"See ya." Riku said, half asleep.

"Kairi" Namine said as they walked down the Twilight Town Street to the hotel. They had long since departed from their new friends and the diner.

"Mm?" Kairi looked at the pink sky.

"There was something about that boy Roxas. There was just something so familiar about him."

"He looked exactly like Sora." Kairi said distantly.

Namine didn't say anything. She didn't really know who Sora was. But Kairi must've really liked him to talk about him this much. All she knew is he was her friend who had gone away, and Kairi wanted him to come home.

The two got to the hotel and got what sleep they could before tomorrow. The two just had the distinct feeling it was going to be a very long day.


	5. To Warped Tour

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Another thanks to Thanks to **ComicallyInsane**, **ffkingdom**, **soraloveskairi159, and YinYangWhiteTiger** for the reviews.

It was 6:45 am. Riku had been up for a while since they had planned to leave early. He had just returned home from the store with a bag of energy drinks. He walked into Soras room to find him still asleep.

"Sora, you lazy fuck." Riku muttered under his breath. He put the bag of drinks down and grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head. Naturally, it had no effect on Sora. Not wanting to wake Soras mother up he refrained from screaming or banging pots, which was probably the only way to wake Sora up.

"Sora!" Riku whispered as loud as he could while he shook him violently. After about a minute there was a sign of life.

"It's probably with the gorillas." Sora mumbled still asleep.

Riku stood there and blinked a couple of times before smacking his best friend. He felt bad, but it had to be done.

Soras eyes widened and sat straight up in his bead. It was like something out of The Exorcist. "What the hell was that for?" He said drowsily.

"Incase you haven't noticed, It's almost 7am." Riku pointed to the clock. "We have to leave."

"For what?" Sora said as he rubbed the cheek Riku had smacked.

"For Warped Tour, you ass. Maybe I shouldn't have smacked you. You needed those last 20 brain cells."

Sora rolled his eyes and got out of bed, only to trip over the bag or energy drinks. "Fucking great." He mumbled. He grabbed two energy drinks out of the bag and handed on to Riku. "Paopu flavoured. My favourite."

"To Warped Tour." Riku said as he raised his can.

"To Warped Tour." Sora repeated as the two clashed cans and drank. Sora put his can down on his dresser and began to get dressed while Riku went to the bathroom. Sora was ready by the time Riku had come back from the bathroom.

"Holy shit. That's mind boggling." Riku exclaimed as he saw Sora dressed and ready.

"Shut up." Sora said as he started down the stairs. "Hold on Riku, I'm gonna write a note for my mom."

_"Mom- Went to Warped Tour. Be back much much later. –Sora"_

Riku, bag in hand had already opened up the door and was waiting for Sora outside. Sora left the note on the kitchen table and left, closing the door behind him and they headed to Destiny Docks.

The morning sun shone brightly as Kairi and Naminé stepped out of the Twilight Town hotel they had just checked out of. The guys had stayed behind to pay off 700 dollars in damages. They sometimes got a little too excited when they were able to stay in a hotel room. The venue wasn't very far away from the hotel at all. Really just a five minute walk. They window shopped a bit and probably would have really shopped if the stores were open. But since it was 7:30 in the morning, they weren't. When they got there, there was a line of about 30 people or less. Kairi handed Naminé a paper guest pass bracelet and took out her VIP pass when they approached the grumpy looking security guard.

"I love that part!" Naminé squealed and clapped her hands like a 6 year old once they got past the guard. "So what are we doing here so early?"

"To take advantage of all the free energy drinks before they're all gone, of course." Kairi explained. "Even though they have tons of them for the backstage people and probably would never run out, we have to load up on them while we can."

"Oh." Naminé smirked. "But after we do that what are we going to do?"

"Well, I need to find a line-up list and find out when we go on." Kairi said while she looked around. "There." She pointed to the big blow-up line up in the middle of the venue. Since nobody was to be let in until 11, they could walk to it without Kairi being mobbed. "7 o'clock we go on. That's decent." She took another swig of her energy drink.

Naminé looked around at all the booths that had been set up. Most of them were clothes. "Kairi!" Naminé grabbed the red-heads arm, causing her to spill most of her drink. "Clothes. Come on."

"It's a good thing these energy drinks are free, or you'd be buying me a new one." She said as Naminé pulled her towards the booth. As they got closer to one of the booths, her cell phone rang. The number came up as unidentified. Just like when...

"H-Hello?" She answered

"I can see you." An all too familiar voice answered before there was a click, and a busy signal. Kairi's face drained of all colour. She looked around as she put the phone back in her pocket.

Naminé sensed trouble and stopped pulling the girl. "Kairi. Who was that on the phone?"

"I think you know." Kairi continued to look around and was startled when her cell phone rang again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kairi asked without looking at the caller ID.

"Jeez Kairi, what's the hell is wrong with you? I just called to let you know the security guard guy won't let me in because with a guest pass I need to be escorted in by someone with a VIP pass."

"Oh. I'm sorry Selph. I'll come get you in now."

"Okay. What's going on Kairi? You seemed pretty strung out when you answered."

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"Okay.. see ya."

Kairi hung up the phone and turned to Naminé. "Selphie is here. I have to go back to where we came in from to escort her in."

"I'll come with you. There aren't that many people around in here, and I think it would be best to be with someone since you just got that call. Besides, I have a few hours to shop. It can wait." Naminé said.

Kairi nodded. "Thanks."

Riku held onto Sora and the bag of energy drinks for dear life. Sora was quite the 'adventurous' driver. They were minutes away from Twilight Towns dock and Soras stomach was doing cart-wheels. Not from the way he was driving, but because today was the day he would see Kairi. "_What if I get to speak to her? What will I say?"_ He thought. He pulled up next to the dock, hopped off, and tied the Jet-Ski to the dock.

Riku jumped off once it was tied and stumbled onto the dock. "Sora, next time I drive."

Sora only smirked and walked up the dock towards the streets followed by Riku. He walked up the Twilight Town street with memories of the town flooding back into his head. The windows of all the shops glimmered in the morning sun. It was a perfect day. Suddenly, a group of four walked out from one of the side streets and into Sora causing him to fall right on his bum.

"Sora!" The group shouted. A muscular arm extended from the group to help Sora up.

"Hayner?" He asked looking up at the owner of the arm. Hayner smiled and pulled Sora up. Sora focused his attention to the rest of the group. "Pence, Olette…" He paused. "Roxas."

Roxas looked confused. "H-how did you know my name?" He asked.

"Oh. Uh. Lucky guess." Sora scratched the back of his head. "So what brings you guys out at 8:15 in the morning?"

"We're going to Warped Tour. And just what brings you all the way out to Twilight Town?" Olette said.

"Warped tour." Sora replied. "Oh. This is Riku." He said noticing Riku hadn't spoken.

The four smiled and waved. "Hey, you wanna know something cool?" Roxas said. "Yesterday, the four of us got to have lunch with Kairi from Paramore and her hot cousin."

Sora and Riku looked at each other with their mouths practically resting on the ground.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"K-Kairi?" Sora stammered.

"Aww, looks like someone has a crush" Olette teased.

"No!" Sora protested. "I-It's not like that."

"I beg to differ" Riku said. "Kairi was our best friend back on Destiny Islands. Before we went away."

"Yeah. When I met you guys, that was my err- away time." Sora explained. "And when we came home we found out she had gone off and gotten herself famous along with our friends Tidus, Chappu, and Wakka."

The four stood there for a moment before they erupted in laughter. "Yeah, okay." Hayner said. "I'll admit you had me going for about 2 seconds, but that's it."

"I'm serious. Check the thank-yous in their CD covers. We're mentioned in both of them."

"Well" Olette began. "I don't think they'd lie to us about something like that. Maybe they're right."

"Of course we are. Stay with us the whole day. We can prove it to you when we find Kairi." Riku said.

The group nodded. "We should probably get going, we just wasted some time talking. It's 8:30" Roxas noticed.

"Alright. Let's go." Sora said as he opened up another energy drink.

Dun dun dunnnn. Who is Kairi's mystery caller? Ooer. You'll just have to keep reading and find out.

Review please, fanks.


	6. Shout

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Another thanks to Thanks to **ComicallyInsane**, **ffkingdom**, **soraloveskairi159, YinYangWhiteTiger, and -x-StaarGiirl-o-** for the reviews.

"This is it guys." Olette exclaimed as they arrived to a huge fenced off area with stages and booths behind the fences.

Sora ran up to the fence, pressing his nose as far in as it would go. The sounds of instruments being tuned could be heard, causing Sora to shiver in the sunny 80° weather. "Woahh. It's huge."

"That's what she said" Roxas joked. Olette rolled her eyes while the rest of the group laughed.

When the laughter died down, Riku noticed a group of people both standing and sitting in front of what appeared to be a large gate. "I think the line starts over there."

"You're right. Let's go get in line. We have about an hour until the doors open." Pence noticed.

The six teens walked over to the crowd where it seemed 20° hotter.

"Man, remember how hot last years Warped Tour was?" Hayner asked.

Olette and Pence nodded. "I have a feeling it's not gonna be much different this year.' Pence remarked.

Roxas sat there, a confused look growing on his face. "You went to Warped tour last year?"

"Yeah. And so did you. Remember?" Olette asked.

"No. I can't say that I do." Roxas said, suddenly looking depressed. "I can't remember a lot of things lately."

Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"Sora!" Riku said, grabbing the brunettes arm and nearly making him crap himself.

"Jesus! What the fuck Riku?" Riku pointed to a very familiar looking brunette wearing mostly yellow who was browsing the booths that were set up. The booth she was in front of was pretty far away from the fence. Right after Riku had pointed, she was joined by a red-head and a very pale blonde. "No way." Sora whispered. "Kairi!" She shouted, pressing himself up against the fence, trying to get as close as he could. In doing this, he caused almost the whole line to turn and look. "_Fuck_" he thought when he realized what he had done.

"Kairi?" A few people asked, and they turned to look. "Oh my god! It is Kairi. Kairi, Kairi!"

"What do you think of this shirt?" Selphie asked, holding it up to her chest.

"It's great." Kairi said, still looking around like a scared prairie dog.

"Kairi, you didn't even look." Selphie pouted. She got over it quickly. "Okay then, Naminé, what do you think?"

"It doesn't seem to be very.. you."

"Why not?"

"There's no yellow."

Selphie smiled. "Kairi, I love your cousin."

"Yeah. It looks good."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "What's her problem?" She whispered to Naminé.

"Oh, we never told you. Well before you came she got a call from-" Naminé was cut off

"Kairi! Kairi!" shouted the crowd that was on the other side of the fence.

Kairi's eyes widened. "No. Not now. Don't. He'll see me." She wanted to yell back to them. Instead, she grabbed Naminé and Selphie, who was still holding the shirt and ran. It's a good thing the vendor was too busy flirting with the next booths vendor to notice.

Kairi dragged the two into the VIP bathroom. She sighed, thankful to be out of sight.

"Kairi, What was that all about?" Selphie asked.

"Well I would've told you before, but you were too distracted by the clothes." Kairi said as she recalled meeting up with the brunette.

"_Hey Selphie, this is my cousin, Naminé. Listen, I'm really sorry about before, it's just that I got a phone call from-"_

_Kairi was cut off by the girls shriek. "Clothes!" She ran to the nearest booth frantically searching for anything yellow or bright coloured._

"Oh. Sorry." Selphie said. "I can listen now, I'm pretty sure that besides pee, there's nothing else in here that could be yellow."

Kairi smiled half-heartedly. "I got a call. Right before you called."

"That's why we're running? Because you got a phone call?" Selphie snickered.

"Well, yes. But that's not all there is to it." Kairi said as she lifted herself onto the sink shelf. She swung her legs and folded her hands in her lap. She started, almost ashamed of what she was going to say next. "Xen called."

Selphie gasped.

"I don't know how he got my number, but he did. Selph, I think he's here. He said he could see me."

Selphie looked down at the floor not believing what she was hearing. "Are you sure it was him?"

Kairi nodded.

"Kairi, are you going to play tonight?" Naminé asked.

"I have to. I have a song I want to play special for this show."

"Kairi, if it puts you in danger you don-"

Kairi shot Naminé a death glare. "I have to play this show." She snapped. "I-I'm sorry." She said lowering her head. "I'm letting this get to me. Pretty soon this place will be packed. He won't see me. Plus, the security guards here seem pretty buff. You can't get backstage without a pass." She said, hopefully.

"Come here." Selphie said, pulling the girl to an embrace. Naminé joined as well.

"Come here" Hayner said as he patted Soras back. "You'll get to see her. I know you will."

"I could've seen her just now. She probably would've made her way over here if I hadn't lost self control and screamed." He sighed. "How much longer until the gates open?" He asked.

Roxas looked down at his watch. "About a half hour."

Sora nodded as if to say thanks. "Hey Riku, do we know who else is playing?" He asked to get his mind off what had just happened.

"Uh. No, actually. Do any of you guys know who else is playing?" Riku asked.

"I'm dying to see New Found Glory and Coheed and Cambria." Olette said.

"Coheed is playing?" Sora stood up out of excitement. "No way."

Olette nodded. "So is New Found Glory, Alkaline Trio, and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

Sora smiled. He was somewhat cheered up now. "I guess we'll be entertained all the way up until Paramore comes on." He said.

"Alright scumbags, get in line, get your tickets out, and have bags opened." A loud, scruff voice yelled.

Riku stood on his tip-toes and looked to see what was going on since he was the tallest. "That's a security guard screaming. They're opening the gates early I guess." He smiled.

"Alright!" Hayner shouted, causing the purple-haired girl behind him to jump and turn around. "Hell-ooo" Hayner cooed in a fake, flirtatious voice. The girl wrinkled her nose at him and turned back around. Olette and the boys laughed.

"What? I gotta warm up my 'smooth voice' for the rest of the day. Warped Tour is full of hot chicks."

Riku laughed. "I'm with you 100"

They inched their way towards the gate as beads of sweat formed on Soras forehead. It was hot, and it probably was just going to get hotter. He hadn't been paying attention so he kept on inching his way with the crowd. That was, until he walked right into a very large, yellow, smelly stomach.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" yelled that same scruff voice that had been ringing in his ear for about a half hour. "You got your ticket?" he said, much lower.

Sora nodded and handed it to him. He had taken on Xehanort, and thousands of heartless, but this guy was just _scary_.

"Well, what are you just standing here staring at me for, boy? Keep walkin!" he shouted.

Sora looked up only to see the gang laughing at him hysterically.

Sora rolled his eyes. Then it dawned on him that he was at Warped Tour. "Woooooh!!!" He yelled. He turned around to find them staring at him. "What? It's Warped Tour! Come on!!!" He shouted and ran with the group following behind him, ignoring the weird looks from the people they passed. Sora didn't really know where he was going, and realized the group probably would be mad when they found that out, but he didn't care. It was Warped Tour. He screamed again.

Kairi, Selphie, and Naminé had left the bathroom a while ago and just had met up with Chappu, Wakka, and Tidus.

They were standing in the VIP area drinking even more energy drinks when Kairi vaguely heard a friendly shout that made shivers go down her spine.

Naminé noticed Kairi's weird expression. "Kairi, what's wrong?" she asked.

Kairi listened as best she could to hear the shout again, but it never came. She shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing."

"Are you feeling better from before?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, for the most part."

"Maybe you should tell the guys." Naminé suggested.

"Yeah, so this way they could be on the lookout too." Selphie said.

"Tell us what, aye?" Wakka chimed in with a mouthful of burger.

"Well Xen called me. And told me he could see me." Kairi said.

The guys all told her not to worry and that they would keep their eyes out. It wasn't much, but it made her feel better. Then, there it was again. The same shout. She definitely wasn't just hearing things this time.

"Hey guys?" She asked.

The guys looked up from their food, which was shocking.

"We're still playing the song we decided to play last tonight, right?'

They looked at each other for a bit, trying to remember what they had decided on. Once they remembered, they nodded and went back to shoveling food in their mouths.

Kairi rolled her eyes at how guys could be such pigs.

"Hey, Kairi, wanna go booth shopping with me and Naminé?" Selphie asked.

"Oh, uh, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Are you sure?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah. I'll hang out with the guys. Go on."

The two looked at each other and shrugged before getting up and giving Kairi a hug.

"We'll call you when we're done. And If we don't, call us before you go on." Selphie said.

"Will do." Kairi replied.

Kairi sat back, put her feet on the table and sipped her energy drink like she didn't have a care in the world. She tried to enjoy it while it would last.

Woot. Chapter 6 already. I feel so accomplished. I hope you enjoy.

Reviews please, fanks.


	7. Main Stages and Mosh Pits

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Mucho thankies to Thanks to **ComicallyInsane**, **ffkingdom**, **soraloveskairi159, YinYangWhiteTiger, -x-StaarGiirl-o-, and Becky13474** for the reviews. And All of those who put this story in their favourites or alerts list.

* * *

Warped Tour, Sora noticed, had a certain sound to it. It was the sound of voices, and the non-stop live music. It had a certain smell too, but any concert on black asphalt with mosh pits and fat sweaty drunk guys would. Hours had passed. Coheed and Cambria was great. They were the third band on main stage 1, it was the same stage New Found Glory would be taking at 5:45 and Paramore would be taking at 7. They would be the second to last band to come on. People ran back and forth in between Main stages 1 and 2. They sat on the pavement, sometimes being stepped on during the main stage transfers.

Sora looked up at the sky. It caught him off guard when he noticed the sun was beginning to set. Giving Twilight Town the look it was named after. "What time is it?" Sora asked for probably the 6th time that day.

Roxas looked at his watch, something he's be doing in his sleep if Sora asked what time it was again. "It's 5:30. Sora's stomach flipped when he realized it was only an hour and a half until Paramore came on.

"New found glory in 15 minutes." Pence announced as he got up.

"Man, New found glory is gonna be intense." Hayner said as he and the rest of them got up. They began walking in the direction of Main Stage 1.

"Yeah, the crowd is gonna really brutal." Olette added.

"How do you think the crowd is gonna be for Paramore?" Riku asked while they stepped over the people who sat in the way of everyone just as they had.

"From what I've heard, it's gonna be crazy." Olette replied.

"So, what are we gonna do once we get to the stage? Are we gonna stay there after New Found Glory and wait for Paramore to come on?" Sora asked.

"I guess, yeah." Pence said.

"We should try to make our way as far up to the front as possible during New Found Glory." Olette suggested.

"We won't get separated, will we?" Sora asked.

"We can make one of those annoying chains where we hold onto each other. Just like the one that cut right through us in the Alkaline Trio crowd." Roxas said.

The group nodded.

"Wow." Sora exclaimed when they got to the stage. The crowd was monstrous.

* * *

"Wow." Selphie said as they walked past the Main Stage. "Look at that crowd." She exclaimed to Naminé.

Naminé got even paler than she always was to think about being caught in that sweaty, stinky, dangerous crowd. "Maybe we should call Kairi. We can watch this band from the side of the stage. I wanna see what the hype is."

Selphie got her phone out after transferring all the bags in her right hand to her left hand. She spoke on the phone for about 30 seconds.

"We have to go to the entrance of the fenced off area to that stage. That's where she is right now." Selphie said to the blonde.

"Okay then."

A few times, Selphie was noticed by some Paramore fans. She even signed some guys shirt. Naminé liked Selphie. She was a nice, peppy, happy girl. But Naminé got one of her feelings. One that told her Selphie wasn't really this happy on the inside. Naminé ignored it and continued to walk with the girl.

When they got to the fence, Kairi was signing along with Tidus playing acoustic guitar. When Kairi saw the two she stopped and walked over to the guard to escort them in.

"Warming up?" Naminé asked.

Kairi giggled. "Yeah."

Chappu came over to the three. "Me and Wakka are going back to the bus. Want anything?

"No, thanks."

Wakka looked down at Selphies hands that were full of bags. "Wow, you guys covered a lot of ground, ya? Want me to take ya bags to da bus?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." Selphie said, handing the bags over.

As soon as the guys left, New Found Glory entered the area. The tuning from on stage stopped.

"All band members, and pass-holders to the side to the stage." A scruffy-voiced security guard yelled.

"That's our cue." Kairi said to the girls. "Tidus, are you coming?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here to warm up." He replied.

The three girls walked up the silver ramp to the stage right behind New Found Glory.

On the side of the stage, the band received their earplugs, and the singer received his mic. After that, they took the stage.

"Twilight Town!" The lead singer screamed. The crowd roared. "Are you ready to mosh your brains out?" They replied with an even louder roar. "Okay good, this song is called My friends over you." He said. They started the song and the crowd exploded with mosh pit.

"I feel bad for whoever is trapped in that thing." Naminé commented about the crowd.

* * *

"This is insanity." Sora yelled to Riku as he pushed his way through the mostly drunk New Found Glory crowd. The crowd was going berserk. Everywhere you looked, there were mosh pits.

"What?" Riku said. The music was extremely loud, making it almost impossible to hear anyone talk.

"I said-" Sora started, but was cut off by a girl around their age landing on his head. He pushed the girl forward. "Ow! Stupid crowdsurfers."

"Hey, who wants to mosh?" Riku screamed. Sora considered it until a kid pushed his way out of a mosh pit, and past him with blood all over his face.

"I'll pass."

"There's no smell in the world like that of a mosh pit." Hayner yelled.

Olette wrinkled her nose. It was a smell that consisted of sweat, beer, and the light smell of cigarette smoke.

Sora watched the bands quirky antics. They were fun. No wonder the crowd was so crazy. Even the people on the side of the stage were moving around. Even a girl with very familiar red hair.

"_No Sora, it probably isn't her. She's not the only person in the world with red hair."_ He told himself. He put his attention back to the band.

After a few songs, he turned to Riku.

"Still wanna mosh?" He asked.

Riku smiled. "Guys and girl. Sora and I are gonna mosh. Who's with us?" He yelled at the four.

They spread out, making their own mosh pit, pushing people in their way.

New found glory was pretty great, which made their set go fast. Before anyone knew it they were saying goodnight to the crowd and roadies were taking their equipment off. The gang made it up to about 17 rows back. It wasn't a bad spot. You could see the people on stage pretty well. The only downside was that it was excruciatingly hot. Olettes hair had poofed up in a way that made her look like she came straight out of the 80's. She was clearly not happy about the new "do" so she put it up.

Soras stomach was doing cartwheels at that point.

"I hate waiting in between bands." A cranky Pence whined. "It always feels so long."

Sora looked to Riku and smiled. Sora took a deep breath of the stagnant air.

"Nervous?" Riku asked.

"A little." Sora said.

Riku opened his mouth to speak but was caught off guard by a roadie banging on Chappu's drums to tune them.

"Oh god." Sora said. "Roxas-"

Before he could finish Roxas answered him "6:50"

Sora scratched his head. "How did-"

"I was just looking at my watch. And all you've asked me today was 'Roxas, what time is it?'" Everyone laughed besides Sora.

"Oh." He replied. The anticipation was keeping him from showing much emotion.

* * *

Kairi's anticipation was causing her to chug her energy drink. It was probably the 4th one that day.

"Jeez, Kairi slow down." Chappu said while twirling a drumstick.

"She's nervous." Selphie told the drummer. Chappu shrugged and went back to drumming.

"Are you gonna be okay Kairi?" Naminé asked. "I mean, You weren't nervous the other night."

"That phone call from Xen is still sort of bugging me. And I- Oh, never mind. It's dumb."

"Come on Kairi, we won't laugh." Naminé said.

"Alright, well, I just have this feeling. This gut feeling that maybe, just maybe my friends are here."

"Wait, Sora and Riku?" Selphie asked.

Kairi nodded.

"Oh. I get it." Selphie smiled. "Anything is possible Kairi."

"Thanks." She began to chug the energy drink again.

"Band members and pass holders to the side of the stage." The same scruffy-voiced guard yelled. Kairi's heart skipped a beat.

"Rock that shit." Selphie said as she embraced her in a hug.

The guys walked up the ramp followed by Kairi and the girls. Kairi could've sworn time had slowed down a bit. It felt like forever to get up that ramp.

"For you, Miss Williams." Said Larz, the announcer/host of Main Stage 1, as he handed her a pair of earplugs. Then, a pretty mean joke came to mind.

"Hey Larz, wanna do me a favor?" She said with an evil grin.

* * *

Yay! Still don't know who Xen is. Muahahaha. And Hmm, whats this favor Kairi is asking of Larz?

Review please. Thankies.


	8. My Heart

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Mucho thankies to Thanks to **ComicallyInsane**, **ffkingdom**, **soraloveskairi159, YinYangWhiteTiger, -x-StaarGiirl-o-,Becky13474, KeiraLoveKH, and Kairi1624** for the reviews. And all of those who put this story in their favourites or alerts list.

This chapter is going to have lyrics to like three of the songs. **Parenthesis are for background vocals and Italics are lyrics**, but you probably would've figured that out. This is gonna seem long because of the lyrics, or maybe it is long. You decide. XD

* * *

"Hello Twilight Town." Larz said. He looked out at the massive crowd. Pretty much everyone who went to Warped Tour had come to see Paramore. "I have some bad news for you all. Paramore will not be playing tonight." 

Soras heart fell to the ground and felt as though it had been trampled on in the New Found Glory mosh pit. Rikus eyes widened, Olette gasped, and the guys all yelled in unison "What?!?"

Larz laughed. "Just kidding. That was Kairi's idea! Now, ladies and gents, I give you the band that seems most of you have some out here for, Paramore."

There was a brief pause before anything happened. Riku turned and smiled to Sora.

"Get ready guys. This crowd is gonna go nuts." Hayner yelled.

They all nodded.

Then, the intro to misery business came on. Sora stopped breathing. As it played as Tidus, Wakka, and Chappu walked out and got in their respective positions. When the intro was over, everyone's favourite red-head came running out on stage. The crowd surged forward and screamed the words.

Kairi danced and headbanged just like in the video. Then, there was her voice.

* * *

_ I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa.. I never meant to brag _

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But god does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

* * *

Kairi smiled at the crowds enthusiasm. She spoke into the mic, "Oh, Twilight Town. How are ya?" The crowd screamed. "That's good to hear. It's so good to be here. Just a bay away from home. So, do any of you know how to dance?" The crowd screamed again. Kairi giggled. "Okay. Well if you don't, after this song you'll be a pro." 

Chappu banged his drumsticks together and did a count-down. "1-2-1-2-3-4" They went into "Here we go again."

Roxas screamed to his friends, "Dance-mosh pit, anyone?"

They didn't reply, for they were already one step ahead of him, dancing their asses off in their circle. This continued for the next couple of songs which were All we know, Brighter, Fences, Miracle, Pressure, Emergency and For a Pessimist I'm pretty optimistic. Sora only got hit in the head by a crowdsurfer twice, which was record-breaking since he had been hit by four at the least by every crowd he went into. He realized that the fun he was having was passing the time too fast, just like New Found Glory's set. He was saddened at this thought and decided to settle down and actually watch the band play.

"They're amazing live." He said, to whoever was listening.

A tired Riku, who was standing next to him, nodded. "Who knew?" He asked.

* * *

"Aren't they great live?" Selphie exclaimed to Naminé. 

"Yeah. You know, I really admire the way she just goes out there. She put that call behind her completely." Naminé replied.

"I know. I couldn't get out there and do that, especially with a threatening phone call on my mind. Hell, I don't even think I could get myself two feet into that crowd. And don't even get me started on those crazy crowdsurfers." Selphie said as she watched the crowdsurfers get dropped on their heads. The crowdsurfers would surf to the front over people, and then get to the little gap in between the stage and the crowd. In the gap stood a whole line of security guards helping kids down from crowdsurfing.

Naminé got even paler at the thought.

* * *

"Thank you guys so much. You're great." She said to the crowd that continued to roar at them. "I've had so much fun tonight. Unfortunately, we only have two songs left to play for ya. Stick around. I got something special I wanna do. This song is called Born for this. And during this song, I wanna see as many crowdsurfers as possible. So security guards down in front, get ready." 

When those words left her mouth, Sora got an idea. "Riku. I have an idea." Sora yelled over the music.

"What?" Riku said. He bent over and put his ear near the brunettes mouth.

"I said-" Sora lifted his hand to his mouth like he was telling a secret.

"Okay, that's a good idea. I'll help you." Riku said.

* * *

_Oh no I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old)_

_Where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh, oh way hey)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_Kill off this common sense of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want_

* * *

"Guys, help me up." Olette said. They picked her up and threw her watching her get thrown into the air over and over again, sniling and laughing the whole way until she reached the security guard pit and was helped down by one of them.

* * *

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live_

_Like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason_

_(I'm not letting go oh)_

_And time out if everyones worth pleasing_

_(Ah woah oh)_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_To kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No we don't want your headlines_

_We just want_

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live_

_Like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay then you'll say this with me go_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Okay then you'll say this with me go_

_We were born for this_

* * *

Kairi went to the very edge of the stage and turned her mic in the direction of the crowd.

* * *

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

* * *

She turned the mic back to herself and finished the song.

* * *

_We were born for..._

_We were born for..._

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live_

_Like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing_

_Like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

They finished the song and Kairi ran to Chappu and told him something, then went to Tidus and Wakka.

Olette somehow found her way back to the guys. "Guys, That was the single most amazing experience I've ever had in my life!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Kairi stepped back up to the mic. "Why thank you for helping us out with that last song." She said. "Now we got a little treat for ya. This is the last song of the night. And it's a song we never really play." She paused. Her voice then got more serious, "It-it has a lot of meaning. So, we figured since this was pretty much our hometown show we would play it. Even though they probably can't hear this, I wanna- I wanna dedicate this song to my best friend Sora. I love you. And of course I can't forget Riku. I miss you. I miss you both very much. We all do." Her voice cracked and she sniffled. "Please come home." She finished, with a tear rolling down her cheek she turned and faced the drums. 

"Please stand by, Kairi's having a moment." Tidus said jokingly into his mic.

* * *

Sora was on the verge of tears. "She loves me?" He repeated. 

Riku smiled at the teen. "She loves you."

Sora shook his head in disbelief. A tear rolled down his cheek. And then he realized, his plan had to work. He would do everything in his power to get to her.

"Sora are you gonna wait until the middle of the song to do it?" Hayner asked, for Riku had told the boys the plan.

Sora nodded. He looked around realizing some people were looking at him. Then he realized Hayner had just said his name.

"Oh my god, you're Sora?" One girl with obviously fake red hair asked.

Before Sora find the time to ignore the girl, the song started. It was, hands down the most beautiful song the band had written. And it was all for him. He stood there with a goofy smile and listened.

* * *

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

* * *

"Come on. The plan. Right now. I'm ready." A flustered Sora screamed. Hayner, Riku, Pence, and Roxas picked him up and threw him. "_Ohh my god oh my god oh my god_." He thought as he was catapulted in mid-air. He came crashing down on some poor peoples heads. 

"Good luck!" The guys yelled.

* * *

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours_

* * *

"_I'm almost there. Oh man." _He was right in the center and almost 5 rows back from the stage.

* * *

_  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)_

* * *

"_One more row."_

* * *

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)_

* * *

He was helped down by the security guards. They tried to push him to walk to the side and back into the crowd. Instead, Sora jumped onto the stage. The guards tried to get him, but he clung to the stage.

* * *

_My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)_

* * *

Kairi noticed the disturbance that was taking place in front of her. 

_My heart, my heart is-_ SORA?!

The music ceased, and Sora broke free of the confused guards and jumped on the stage. "Kairi." Sora said, pulling the red-head to him with tears in his eyes. "I love you too."

"Yes!" Riku shouted as he and the guys and Olette exchanged high-fives.

Sora noticed his shirt was getting wet. He pulled away, to find she was crying; hysterically. He lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers and they shared their first kiss in front of thousands of people.

Most of the crowd cheered. Some of Kairi's male groupies cried.

They pulled away and Kairi stepped back to the mic. "This is Sora, obviously." Sora smiled his signature goofy smile and waved to the crowd. She giggled. "You guys were the best, thank you and goodnight." Kairi said. She turned back to Sora, grabbed his hand, and the two walked off stage. "I think we have a lot to talk about." She said.

"Yeah. Just let me go find Riku and the others and I'll meet you back here."

"Riku's here too?" She asked, excitedly.

Sora smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back. I promise."

Kairi's eyes widened and she looked as though she was about to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"That's what you said. The last time I saw you." She said quietly.

Sora smiled and pulled her into a loving embrace. "I believe it was I'll come back for you." He chuckled.

She smiled at his ability to always make her happy. "Okay then. I'll be right here."

He gave her a quick kiss and left the fenced off area.

* * *

"How the hell are we gonna find Sora now?" Riku asked as he and the gang walked around aimlessly. 

"When I crowdsurfed, I noticed that there was a fenced-off area behind the stage. Maybe he's there." Olette said.

"Or maybe he came to look for us." Said Hayner.

Riku stood there for a minute to think. "We'll walk in that direction. If he did come to look for us, he'd be coming from there, so we're bound to see him."

They walked for about a minute until they saw a tall, spiky-headed boy being chased by girls with fake red hair screaming "Oh my god, It's Sora!"

Riku ran to Sora and grabbed him followed by the guys and Olette.

The crowd continued on in the direction they were running, chasing some imaginary Sora.

"Thanks." An out of breath Sora said.

"No problem." Riku said.

"Come on, Kairi's waiting for us." Sora said as he walked in the direction of the backstage area.

* * *

Wooh. That was probably annoying with all those lines, but some people are not as smart as others and might not be able to separate song from story. Ha-Ha, you still don't know who Xen is. I promise, he'll be a big part of the next chapter. I hope you liked Sora and Kairi's little reunion. I tried to make it as special as possible. 

Review please. Thanks.


	9. Goodnight

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Mucho thankies to Thanks to **ComicallyInsane**, **ffkingdom**, **soraloveskairi159, YinYangWhiteTiger, -x-StaarGiirl-o-,Becky13474, KeiraLoveKH, and Kairi1624** for the reviews. And all of those who put this story in their favourites or alerts list.

Sorry for the delay. I went to see Harry Potter last night. It made me feel like I was on drugs. Even though the closest I've ever come to doing drugs was smoking tea. XD

Hopefully this chapter should answer some questions. By the way, Lyman, yeah he's the whole creator and organizer of Warped Tour. Kay.

* * *

"Riku!" Kairi screamed. She ran over to the silver-haired teen with her arms stretched out, and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey Kairi. Doing alright with yourself, I see." He said while hugging her back.

Sora stood next to the two and watched. He was happy they were reunited, but still got the slightest pang of jealousy when he watched the two hug. It wasn't that Riku would ever try to take her away from him. It's just a lot of girls we always very attracted to him.

Kairi pulled away from the hug first and turned to Sora when she noticed Hayner, Pence, Roxas and Olette standing behind him. "Hey, strangers!" She exclaimed.

Sora stood there with a confused look but before he could ask he and Riku were tackled onto the ground.

"Sora!" His four tacklers cried in unison.

Sora realized the split second before he was tackled that it was Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Chappu. He would've greeted them, had he not been underneath all four of them. They were not light dudes, either.

When they had finally gotten off, Sora stood up and caught his breath only to be crushed again, but in a group hug.

"Ay, we thought you two were dead." Chappu said once they pulled away.

"Come, we all have a lot of talking to do." Kairi said, grabbing Soras hand. "You guys can come too." She said, motioning to Olette and the guys.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"To the bus. But first, I wanna say goodnight to Larz. I saw the direction he went in, I'll be right back. So, stay right here." Kairi said.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?" Naminé asked.

"Okay. We'll be here." Riku said.

* * *

Kairi went off in the direction she saw Larz in. There weren't that many people around, and even if there were, she was by herself and she was small, so she could move around people fast. Most of the place had cleared out except for the fans of whoever the last band to play was. She didn't see Larz anymore. But she was determined to say goodnight to him. After all, he had been a family friend for years, and it would be rude.

She was getting far away from where she had left everyone. A few people smiled and waved at her, and her being the nice girl she was, would smile back.

Finally, she spotted Larz. "Larz!" She called.

"Hey, you were great tonight." He said.

She smiled. "Thanks. Yeah, I just came to say goodnight and thanks."

"Oh, okay, Goodnight. I'll see you around." He said, hugging the petite girl.

Kairi waved and headed back to where her friends were.

* * *

"Jesus, what is taking Kairi so long?" Tidus asked.

"I dunno, but I'm feelin' kinda tired. Wanna go back to the bus an' wait for 'er there?" Wakka asked.

"She should know where to go if she came back and we weren't here." Chappu said. "So, lets go. Hey, are you guys gonna come?" He asked everyone else.

Sora turned to Riku, unsure of what to say.

Riku shrugged. "I guess."

Sora tagged along, with a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, but decided to ignore it. He was probably just hungry. He hadn't eaten all day. He looked over to Naminé as they walked. He wanted to strike up a conversation, but he was unaware of what to say.

"So, uh, You know Kairi?" He asked her.

"You could say that. I'm her cousin. Naminé, is the name"

Sora paused to let it sink in. How could he not have know this before?

She continued. "And you must be the infamous Sora I've heard so much about."

Sora snapped out of his thinking. "Oh, yeah. I am." He smiled. "_Man, I can't believe that_." He thought.

"Hey, Naminé." Roxas said as he walked up to the blonde. Sora slowed his pace so as not to seem like a third-wheel on their conversation.

Naminé became somewhat flustered. "Oh. H-Hi Roxas."

"How did you like the show.?" He asked.

"It was great. I'll probably be at every one this summer. Kairi invited me to come tour."

"Oh. Which show is closest to your town?"

"This one. I live only one neighborhood over."

"Me too!" He exclaimed. "I'm surprised I haven't seen you around. It's a pretty small town."

"Yeah. Although, Roxas, I can't help but feel that I've known you since a time before yesterday."

Roxas blushed. "Y-yeah. Same here."

* * *

Kairi arrived at the spot where she had left her friends. There was nobody there except an empty stage. "Shit." She muttered. "_Maybe they're at the bus_." She thought and began walking in the direction of the deserted exit. There was a sudden breeze that was so chilling, it made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. She wrapped her arms around her chest and quickened her pace. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. Her heart stopped. She took it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Selphie. "Thank god." She said before picking it up.

"Hey Selph. Where did you all go?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, we're heading towards the bus. I suppose you're where we left each other?" Selphie answered, distracting Kairi of the sound of footsteps on the ground behind her.

"Yeah, I'm heading back no-"

She was cut off by a hand wrapping around her mouth and a strong arm pulling her to it's chest. Her cellphone went crashing to the ground, but did not break. She tried to scream but the hand muffled every decibel of sound that came out of her mouth. And even if she could scream, who would hear it? Except Selphie, who was probably still on the other line of the dropped cellphone. If only she could just free the hand and give one scream.

She bit the sweaty hand as she kicked backwards (yes, in the place that it hurts),which caused the attacker to retract and let go of her. She grabbed for the cellphone and screamed "Help Sel-" before being struck in the head and sending the phone flying, causing it to shatter. She laid on the ground, unconscious. Her attacker picked her up and ran out the deserted exit with her.

"Kairi?! Kairi?!" Selphie screamed into the phone. She had the conversation on speaker so everyone else had heard what horrors had just unfolded.

Sora stood there almost paler than Naminé, who had tears streaming down her face while repeating "Oh my god" over and over. Roxas held her in his arms and tried to console her by stroking her hair.

"Oh my god oh my god." Selphie said putting her hands on her head. She didn't know what to do. Nobody did. There were no security guards around since the concert was pretty much over. "I bet it was that bastard Xen. Come on." She said as she took off in the direction of the exit with Sora and Riku right on her heels. The others decided to stay behind in the bus area.

"Who is Xen?" Sora asked.

"Xen is this guy who used to stalk Kairi when the band first got famous. I thought the police had gotten him. Obviously not." Selphie said in between breaths.

They arrived to the scene of the crime, only to find nobody was around.

The three looked around helplessly.

"Ow, you bitch." A deep voice yelled. It had come from the direction of the 4 dumpsters in the parking lot. The three ran over and looked behind them only to find a muscular guy with jet black hair trying to remove Kairi's shorts.

"Xen, you fucking bastard." Selphie screamed.

"Get the fuck off of her." Sora screamed as he lunged at him.

Selphie and Riku grabbed Kairi and walked her away from the dumpsters. They watched as Sora punched the guy numerous times in the face, eventually knocking him out.

Selphie dialed 911 and reported what had happened while Riku tried to console his sobbing friend.

As soon as Selphie hung up she took over consoling Kairi and Riku went to go help Sora watch over Xen.

Not even one minute later an on-site cop car had shown up. The cops got out and put cuffs on a barely conscious Xen.

A few more cop cars showed up about 30 seconds later. A cop came over to the four with a notepad and began to ask them a few questions.

"We've been looking for this guy for a long time." He said as he closed his notepad.

"I thought you guys had him." Kairi said.

"He got away the day after we caught him. He's a slimy bastard. But this time, don't worry. He'll be put away for certain." He turned to Sora and pointed his pen at him. "You take care of her."

Sora put his arm around Kairi and squeezed her shoulder. "I will."

The cop smiled. "You can all go now." He said and he walked back to all the other cops.

"Thank you for saving me you guys." Kairi said as they headed back to the bus. "I don't know what would've become of me if you hadn't shown up."

Soras arm, still around the girl brought her closer to him. He kissed the side of her head, which caused the both of them to blush.

When they returned back to the bus everyone was up in a riot. They all surrounded her and gave her hugs.

Naminé hugged her cousin, nearly cutting off her air supply. "Kai-ri I thought y-y-y-ou had been kid-na-a-apped." She said in between sobs.

Kairi smiled sympathetically at the blonde. "It's okay Na, I'm here. I'm okay."

"Kairi, do you still want to do the rest of Warped Tour?" Tidus asked.

Kairi paused and looked at her friends. "To tell you the truth, It's fun and all, but this is only the second date and I've already almost gotten raped. It's a little too much to handle. I think we should leave it just for a little bit."

"I agree, ya. That musta been pretty traumatizing for ya, ya?" Wakka asked.

Kairi nodded.

"I guess it's settled then." Chappu said.

"Hate to break it to you lovebirds, but my mom wants me home at 10." Pence said to Roxas and Naminé.

"So does my mom." Olette said.

"Oh. Okay." Roxas said. He looked to Naminé and then back to his friends. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

The three rolled their eyes and said their goodbyes to Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Chappu.

"Come to the islands some time, we'd love to hang out." Riku said. Sora nodded.

"We'll try." Hayner said as he waved and began to walk with Olette and Pence.

* * *

Roxas and Naminé had walked away from everyone. "I spent all this time making you feel better, the least you can do is give me your number." Roxas said trying to sound as "cool" as possible.

Naminé giggled. "Roxas, you're so cute. You make me laugh." She said before giving his her number.

"Sora and Riku want us to come hang out on the islands. So, we should go together sometime."

"It's a date!"

Roxas smiled. "A date? Like, as in a date?"

"Yep. That's the one." Naminé said, causing the two to laugh.

Roxas realized they had been talking for a while and that Hayner, Olette, and Pence were probably getting pretty far.

"I should get going. I'll see you around." He said.

"Okay, See ya."

Roxas began to jog away, but stopped. "One more thing.." He said as he walked back to Naminé. He lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away and winked as he began his jog again. All the while thinking _"GO ROXAS, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, YOU'RE SO SMOOTH."_ That was, until he tripped.

"I'm okay." He said as he lifted himself and ran away.

Naminé stood there with her arms crossed, smiling. She liked Roxas, she really did. "You got me Roxas." She whispered. She walked over to everyone else. "Hey, so what are we doing?" She asked.

"We're gonna go back to the islands. And call up Lyman and tell him we won't be playing for a couple of weeks." Tidus answered.

"Oh. I guess I'll start walking home. I'll-"

Kairi cut her off. "Don't be silly. Come sleep at my house with me and Selphie."

"Okay. Hey, why don't we go to the beach? It's a really nice night." Naminé suggested.

"I'm in." Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Okay then. Let's get in the bus." She opened the door. It was relieving to walk into the air-conditioned bus.

"Hey, James." She said to the bus' driver who was watching MTV on the couch. "Could you take us home please?"

"Destiny Islands?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

He got up from the couch and walked over to the drivers seat and started the bus up. Riku and Selphie sat next to each other on the couch, Sora and Kairi were seated on the other couch, Naminé went to go lay down in one of the bunks, and the guys went in the back to the built-in studio. They weren't even driving for two minutes before Sora remembered his jet-ski.

"Shit!" He yelled out of nowhere.

"What?" Riku asked.

"My jet-ski. It's still at Twilight Town Dock. If I could get a ride, me and whoever comes with can meet everyone back on the island. Hell, I'd even walk to the dock. I don't think it's too far from here."

"Oh, no James will drive you. Hey, James. Could we make a stop at Twilight Town Dock?" She yelled up to him.

"Where is it?" He asked.

Sora looked outside. They were on one of the streets they had walked up earlier today. The streets were covered with sweaty, tired kids walking home from the show.

"The next block you make a left and keep going until you hit the water. And there's the dock." Sora yelled up to James.

"So, who's coming on the Jet-Ski with me?" Sora asked, hoping Kairi would volunteer.

"Kairi can." Riku said. "I think I'm gonna stay here and 'catch up' with Selphie."

Sora rolled his eyes. The bus came to a halt and he and Kairi got out.

Sora walked over to where the Jet-Ski was and unhooked it as the bus continued on its way home to the islands.

Kairi took a deep breath and stared at Sora. How she had missed just staring at him. He was definitely what most would call "eye candy." Before she could stop herself, she asked "What took you so long?"

Sora stood up straight and looked out to the sea. It was peaceful. "I had to save the world. You remember how you're a princess of heart, and the heartless? It was things having to do with that. I'm sorry. I would've come home sooner, but I had to rid the world of danger. I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you. So I had to keep fighting."

Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora. "It's okay. Thank you."

She smiled up at him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on. Let's go back to the islands." He said as he jumped onto the jet-ski.

He held his hand out and kept his foot on the dock to keep it in legs reach for her. She jumped onto it, nearly causing the Jet-Ski to flip over. The two laughed as Sora sped off towards home.

* * *

Woot. Hope that answered a few questions. Mkay. Review please. 


	10. Treehouse

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Mucho thankies to Thanks to **ComicallyInsane**, **ffkingdom**, **soraloveskairi159, YinYangWhiteTiger, -x-StaarGiirl-o-,Becky13474, KeiraLoveKH, and Kairi1624** for the reviews. And all of those who put this story in their favourites or alerts list.

And **C2-Chikaru** I wrote it so that Kairi never went and did any of what had happened in the 2nd game. There would've been no time for starting a band. But I made it so that she was in the first game and that she was a princess of heart so that she would believe Sora and not have to ask any questions about where he was or what he did. It would make the story more repetitive if he had to answer that question over and over.

breaths Okay. I'm having mild writers block with this, and also I'm going to start a new story.. But I'll try to update this as best I can. I'd really like to finish this before I start the other one... Kay. On with the show.. err.. story.

* * *

Naminé came out from the bunks. "Why did we stop?" She said sleepily.

"We just had to drop the lovebirds off at the dock." Selphie answered.

"Oh. So we're still in Twilight Town?"

"Yep. It appears that way."

Naminé looked out the windows only to see none other than Roxas walking up the street.

"James, stop the bus." She called.

"What now?" James asked grumpily.

Naminé ran up to Roxas. "Hey! Long time no see stranger."

Roxas smiled at Naminé. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, we just dropped Sora and Kairi off at the docks. They're taking Soras jet-ski home. We're all going to party on one of the islands. Wanna come?"

"Okay. I was like the only one out of me, Hayner, Pence, and Olette that doesn't have a curfew."

"Come on." Naminé started walking towards the bus with Roxas following.

"Hey guys, we have company." Naminé announced.

Roxas waved.

"Is this the last stop, everyone?" James asked.

Naminé chuclked and patted James' shoulder. "Yes, James. No more stops."

James grunted and started the bus up again.

* * *

"Sora! Slow down" Kairi yelled over the Jet-Ski's loud motor. She was holding on to Sora for dear life, which can be pretty hard while you're laughing hysterically.

"What?" He yelled back "I'm sorry, the motor is too loud.. did you say speed up?"

"No Sora I-"

He cut her off. "Yes? Okay"

And just when she thought they couldn't go any faster, they did. She squealed a mixture of delight and fear.

Sora was a reckless driver who made sharp turns and went over waves that the Jet-Ski had created, and the whole time she felt as though she was going to fall off, but she trusted him.

Sora docked at the row-boat dock. It wasn't anything special, but it was the only dock on the whole island. He looked around, everyone else wasn't there yet.

"Looks like we're alone." Sora said as he tickled Kairi and pinned her to the ground. He stopped tickling her to look down at her.

"What?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "You're beautiful, that's what. God, I missed you so much." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. The two sat up. It was long before they said anything.

"Sora, I love you. But I don't know how this is going to work. I'm in a band, I tour, and you could leave again. And, it's not that I don't want to be with you, because I do. More than anything. But I have a job now, if you could call it that." She paused and looked over at him. "I'd like you to come and tour with us. And I don't mean just Warped Tour. I mean any tour we go on. If you want to of course. And if you're mom is okay with it."

Sora didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course I will. I'd do anything just to be with you. We've been apart for too long. But, Riku. His parents are gone. And he's supposed to live with me and my mom. I couldn't do that to him."

"Sora, you know I've asked Selphie to come too, right? And Naminé. Riku could come too."

"But how are we all going to fit in that one bus? It's big and all, but 7 people is a lot."

Kairi laughed. "I guess I've forgotten to mention that we're getting another bus? We're going to have 2 now. With all the success, we have a few bucks to spare."

"I guess you did forget that part. Just try not to get another driver as grumpy as James." He said laughingly.

"Aw, James just a little rough around the edges. He can be very nice."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sora got up and stretched.

Kairi copied, before she went running over to the tree house.

"Where are you going, punkass?" Sora yelled.

"Come and see." She replied as she climbed the stairs.

Sora jogged over and followed.

Kairi was sitting on the floor of the house with her back up against the wall. "I used to come here and think when you left. This is where I got the idea for the band, actually. You promise you won't leave again?" She asked.

"I promise that I will never leave you… willingly."

Kairi huffed.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't choose to leave last time. It couldn't have been prevented."

"I guess you're right." She looked up at him with her violet-blue eyes and kissed him. She pulled away after about 15 seconds. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to.. I want you to make me.. yours. If you know what I'm saying. And I know this is sudden, but it's just incase anything ever happens, so that I'll always be yours. If you want it too, that is."

Sora looked at her with wide eyes. "Of course I do. But, are you sure?"

Kairi nodded. "I am. I want this. I want you." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Okay then." He said in between kisses and removed his shirt.

* * *

"I wonder what Sora and Kairi are doing." Selphie said.

"Knowing the way Sora drives that damn Jet-Ski, they're probably submerged in the ocean." Riku answered.

Roxas laughed while Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Nah, but in all seriousness, they're probably on the beach talking about "feelings". Sora can be quite the softie.

Selphie looked up at Riku. "Please, Riku. You should talk. How about the way you were telling me I was beautiful before Naminé came out of the back?"

Riku turned a deep shade of red. "So? That's not feelings."

"Oh? So then how do you feel about me then."

If it was possible, Riku turned even redder. "Well, I uhm, I really really like you Selphie." He said quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." She said.

"I said, I really really like you Selphie."

"Awwww" Roxas and Naminé yelled.

Selphie smiled at Riku, who resembled a tomato. "I really really like you too Riku." She said as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Come on Roxas, let's leave the lovers alone." Naminé said, grabbing Roxas' hand and leading him to the bunks.

She laid down sideways, propped up by her elbow in the biggest bunk and patted the spot next to her. Roxas layed on his back.

After a long silence, he said, "I wonder what it is that makes us feel so, connected."

Naminé thought. "I don't know Roxas. But I'm glad we feel connected like this. I like you a lot." Naminé was impressed with herself at how forward she was being, but she knew Roxas liked her exactly the same way. It was another vibe she got from him. She was excellent at getting vibes from people.

"I like you a lot too." Roxas said.

Naminé brought her arm underneath her body and laid her head on Roxas' chest. The way his chest moved up and down was very calming. It was a silent lullaby that drove her to sleep as they drove towards the islands.

* * *

Kairi's head rested on Soras chest. His strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm really glad.. you know.. about what we just did." Sora said. "You're not in pain, are you?"

"Not really. It hurt but it doesn't hurt as much anymore." She replied.

Sora kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sora."

"Sora! Kairi!" A few familiar voices called from outside.

"Sora?" A voice that sounded like it belonged to Riku called.

"Shit." Sora said as he realized his voice was getting closer. The two struggled to get their clothes on. Kairi, being a girl and all, was dressed and decent by the time the "Oh jesus Sora, you've been with each other for what, 6 hours and already you guys…"

Kairi turned a shade that matched her hair.

"Whatever. Please spare me all the horny details and meet us down by the beach. We started a bonfire with the pyros lighter."

"Pyro?"

"Yeah, Roxas. He has a lighter, but he doesn't smoke. He just likes fire for no reason whatsoever."

"Axel.." Sora said distantly, before realizing he was still only wearing his boxers. "I should uh, get dressed. I'll be right out. Kairi you can go on ahead."

Kairi smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips "Okay. See ya out there." She said as she turned and left the treehouse.

"_Poor Axel_. _Roxas doesn't even remember him."_ Sora sighed as he put on the rest of his clothes and then joined his friends

* * *

Argh. I know that could've been better, but it's been a long day. Kay. Review please. 


	11. The water's fine

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Mucho thankies to all of my lovely reviewers and all of those who put this story in their favourites or alerts list.

Once again, Lyman Warped tour creator man.

This fic will probably be ending soon. It prolly was a disappointment. But I can assure you the next one won't be. I'll try to write some of it while I'm on vacation.

* * *

Sora walked down the stairs of the treehouse and observed the scene. Roxas and Naminé were sitting down next to each other with Roxas' arm around Naminé and her head on his shoulder. Riku and Selphie were in the water in their clothes and Kairi joined Wakka, Tidus, and Chappu in the water for a game of blitzball. He decided so as not to disturb Roxas or Naminé, that he would sit down on the beach by himself and just observe.

"This sure is refreshing after being in these sweaty clothes for so long." Chappu said. "Being the drummer, you really work up quite the sweat."

"At least all you have to do is move your arms and barely move your legs. I have to jump all around the stage. I do have fun though." Kairi replied. "So one of you called Lyman and told him, right?"

All three boys looked at each other and pointed at each other. "I thought you did!" They cried in unison.

Kairi sighed. "I'll do it. I'll be right back." Kairi said as she swam over to Selphie and Riku, who were splashing each other.

"Thanks Kairi." They chimed.

"Aye know, we don't give 'er enough credit. I sure I ain't de only one who dinks dis band wouldn't be anything widout 'er as the lead singer, ya?" Chappu praised.

Tidus and Chappu nodded. "I feel so bad about what happened before. But she seems okay." Tidus commented.

"Selph, can I borrow your phone? I gotta call Lyman." Kairi asked.

Selphie turned to the girl. "Yeah sure it's in the outer zipper compartment of my bag. See the pile of all my stuff?" She pointed.

"Yeah, thanks you're a life saver." Kairi answered and swam to the shore.

She rummaged through Selphies bag and found the yellow phone. She dialed Lymans number. She had remembered it from when he had asked them to go on the tour. No matter how big a band was, it always was a huge honor to be asked to play. She memorized it out of excitement.

Sora watched from afar as Kairi talked on the phone for a while occasionally raising her voice. He wondered who she had called and what they were arguing about.

When Kairi hung up the phone she buried her head in her knees and began to sob. This caused Sora to run over. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around the girls tiny shoulders.

"I told Lyman what happened, but I woke him up, and he was cranky, and said he felt bad about what happened but because we're leaving on such short notice, we can't come back later in the tour." She managed to say. "The guys are gonna kill me." She screamed, causing everyone else besides the loud Riku and Selphie who were splashing away in the water, to look. Everyone who had heard the scream came over.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Naminé asked putting a hand on her cousins knee.

"I" Kairi began, but then looked up to see the guys were coming.

"Hey, Kairi, what's up?" Tidus asked with concern in his voice.

"I.. We're. We've been kicked off Warped Tour. He isn't letting us go back. And I don't think we'll be allowed to go back next year. I'm so sorry."

Sora rubbed Kairi's back.

"Aw, Kairi don't worry about it. It is late, and he's probably just cranky. Maybe he'll reconsider in the morning." Tidus said.

Kairi shook her head.

"It's arite Kairi. Ey, why don't we go on a tour of our own, ya?" Wakka asked.

"That's a good idea, and a first for you, bro." Chappu remarked with a smirk.

Wakka hit Chappu on the side of the head. "We can talk to our tour coordinator tomorrow." Tidus said. "I wanna continue that blitzball game." He said and ran back to the water with Chappu and Wakka close behind.

"Does that make you feel better?" Naminé asked sweetly.

Kairi smiled. "Yes it does."

"Good." Naminé said as she hugged her cousin. Her and Roxas went back hand-in-hand to the spot they had been sitting in. Sora and Kairi stayed put.

Kairi huffed. "I overreact to everything, huh?"

Sora smiled. 'You do. But it's okay. I love you."

"Who do you think we should go on tour with? Of course, it has to be with a band that isn't busy with Warped Tour. But, I want you to make a suggestion."

Sora laughed. "This is gonna sound really cliché but My Chemical Romance."

Kairi smiled. "It doesn't at all. I like them."

"Good." Sora said as he laid down while pulling Kairi with him.

"Woah!" she cried as he pulled her back. "Sora, you're so gentle." She said sarcastically.

"I'm so happy you found me Sora. That was really nice of you to do that."

"It's not a problem at all. You know I would do anything for you. Plus, crowdsurfing looked really fun and I wanted to try it."

Kairi giggled. "Well, was it?"

"It was incredible. I kicked a whole bunch of people in the face." He said laughingly.

That remark had caused Kairi to giggle even more. "You're quite entertaining Sora. I missed you. And as corny as it is to say, Welcome Home."

"Thanks. It's great to be here." He paused. "I just saw as shooting star."

"Oh yeah?" Kairi asked. "Did you make a wish?"

Sora nodded.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true." He replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Please Sora." Kairi made her hurt puppy eyes.

"Oh no. Don't you dare. That's not even fair." He huffed once he realized she wouldn't let up. "Iwishedtospendtherestofmylifewithyou."

Kairi blinked a few times. "Come again?"

Sora huffed once again. "I wished to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kairi cocked her head to the side. Sora wasn't sure if it was in confusion or in a creeped-out state. So he did what he did best, blabbered. "Well, I've known you for a really long time and I've loved you for a really long time, everything I did when I wasn't home I did in hopes of seeing you again and I-"

He was cut off by her finger on his lips. "You always did talk a lot when you were nervous. You don't have to explain. I feel the same way Sora. You should know that."

Sora smiled at her and got up he started to walk in the direction of a very familiar tree.

Kairi stood up. "Sora, where are you going?" She asked as she brushed herself off.

"Just stay put." He called back.

Kairi rolled her eyes and plopped herself back onto the soft sand. She put her hands on her chin and looked around. Naminé certainly had taken a liking to Roxas. They were talking, Naminé would laugh occasionally. It was the typical flirt scene. She turned her attention to Riku and Selphie.. who were making out in the water. "I guess they're official.." She said out loud. She didn't particularly want to watch them makeout so she turned to face the blitzball game. The guys were all so obsessed with the game that they could make it work with just three people.

"I'm back." Sora said, causing Kairi to jump.

Kairi looked over to him. He was holding a somewhat large star-shaped fruit in his hands. She smiled at the brunette.

"Now, I got this for a really really gorgeous girl and her name is Kairi. She's got this beautiful red hair, the most stunning purple-blue eyes, and the prettiest voice ever."

Kairi blushed.

Sora grabbed her hand. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Of course I do Sora. You're acting like we didn't do anything in the treehouse."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah you're right." He broke the fruit in half and handed half to Kairi. They bit into the fruit. It tasted like a mixture of mango and pineapple.

"It's delicious." Kairi commented.

Sora nodded. When they were done sharing the fruit they shared a passionate kiss.

"Come on." Kairi said. She jumped up and took Soras hand dragging him in the direction of the water.

"Where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious by the direction we're going?"

"Oh yeah." He slipped his shoes off on the way and went into the water with her.

* * *

"Hey! How come everyone else is in the water but us?" Roxas asked.

Naminé looked around. "I don't kn-"

She was cut off by Roxas pulling her up and lifting her over his shoulder. She began to scream, laugh, and pound on his back. "Roxas, what are you doing? Put me down now."

He stopped walking right before they got to the water only to take her shoes off and to slip his own off. He waded out until the water was a bit over his waist and up to her feet. Then, he threw her in. It was a few seconds before she came up, gasping.

"You're an asshole!" She yelled at him jokingly while hitting his chest.

Before she could continue he pulled her into a kiss.

"Just because you're a good kisser, doesn't mean I'm not going to get my revenge on you." She said.

Roxas laughed at how cute she could be.

The three couples and the three blitzball fanatics spent the rest of the night at the islands. It wasn't until the sun came up that they actually went to sleep.

* * *

Review please! Thankies. 


	12. Breakfast table reenactments

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Mucho thankies to all of my lovely reviewers and all of those who put this story in their favourites or alerts list.

Anyways I'm being dragged to vacation with my family. Meaning, **This will be my last update for a little over a week.** So I thought I'd leave you off with a somewhat comical chapter. I hope you all remember how Kairi showed up on the island with no memory of her past. It's got a part in this story.

Note: The vodka comment, I'm not being discriminative whatsoever. I'm part Russian. I don't drink however, my family does and I love them to death.

Kay, so here you go.

Sora woke up in a foreign, yet familiar bed. He breathed in as he stretched and got the faint smell of Kairi. He smiled as he searched the room for a clock. When he had found it, it read 2:25. "Wow." Sora mumbled, laying back down as he was too lazy to lift himself out of the bed and bring himself towards the smell of pancakes and the sound of friendly voices. His mind then traveled to how he had awoken in Kairi's room. He distinctly remembered falling asleep when the suns rays first started to peek up from the horizon. He hesitantly lifted himself out of the pink bed and made his way down the stairs.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Kairi said waving the spatula she was holding. "You've been out for a while."

"Huh? What are we all doing here? Didn't we fall asleep on the island?" Sora asked groggily.

"Oh, You don't remember?" Riku said, peeking out behind Selphie who was sitting on his lap.

Sora shook his head. "What happened?"

Riku chuckled. "Wakka had a stash of alcohol in the bus. Keyword, had."

"You must've finished almost a whole huge bottle of vodka." Selphie commented.

"Well, I think I do have some Russian in me. That could also explain why I don't have a hangover." Sora said as he sat down in one of the wooden kitchen chairs.

Kairi giggled at Soras remark, setting down a plate of pancakes in front of him. He grabbed her arm as she began to walk away and pulled her down into a kiss.

"Get a room." Riku said causing Kairi to pull away faster than Sora would've liked.

She twirled around to face Riku and raised her spatula. "You're a hypocrite Riku! I had to slave over a hot stove and watch you two make out all morning. So cut it out." Kairi said laughingly. Riku rolled his eyes. She turned back around to Sora who was drowning his pancakes in syrup. She leaned down and grabbed his face, turning it towards hers. "Where were we?"

Sora set down the syrup. "I think we were somewhere around here." They shared a passionate kiss which soon was interrupted by Sora and his infinite hunger. "Hey Kairi?" He said parting about 2 centimeters away from her lips.

"Mm?"

"I can't get the pancakes in my mouth, you're in the way."

Kairi rolled her eyes and went back to the skillet on the stove as Sora shoveled whole pancakes into his mouth.

They heard a shriek from upstairs. "Roxas must be up!" Selphie exclaimed.

Roxas awoke to find a pair of eyes very similar to his own staring right at him. He screamed and threw himself backwards onto the hardwood floor.

Naminé giggled as she watched Roxas look around the bland room like a confused puppy.

"W-where are we? What did we do?!" He shrieked.

"Relax Roxas. We're just at Kairi's. In the guest room, to be more exact."

"A-and why is it we?" The flustered blonde stammered.

"Because you insisted we slept in the same bed. Nothing happened. It's a good thing I didn't have to much to drink at sunrise, otherwise we'd both be confused and think that we did something we shouldn't have."

"Huh?" Roxas asked as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. It was then that he noticed the stinging sensation in his hands and knees. He looked down to find that they were both scraped up. Even through his jeans. "What the hell?!"

"Last night Wakka brought out the stash of alcohol. You and Sora went nuts with it. I think you each finished a whole bottle each! You were smashed. Actually, I'm surprised neither of you have alcohol poisoning."

"I can hold my liquor down pretty well. I'm part Russian." Roxas laughed. "What was I doing? Something must've happened to me to get my hands and knees like this."

Naminé laughed upon thinking about the early morning's events. "I'll explain once we go downstairs. Something smells good." Naminé got out of the bed and grabbed Roxas' hand, leading him down the stairs.

"Hey!" Kairi exclaimed as the two walked in. "Sit down, I'll make both of you a plate."

They obeyed and headed towards the table. Roxas pulled out a chair for Naminé and sat in the seat next to her. "So, will you tell me now?" he asked as Kairi set down the two plates.

"Tell him what?" Sora asked, although it sounded more like "Tuh hig wan?"

"Who the hell is that?" Roxas asked.

Sora swallowed his food. "I said, tell him what? Although really that's ask-"

Naminé cut him off. "Tell him about the way you two were acting last night."

Sora flushed. He was sure he did something moronic last night. Like the last time. He hadn't been aware of it at the time but Riku had told him later that Sora had mistaken Riku for Kairi. It wasn't good.

Laughter erupted in the room. The only people who weren't laughing were the two tomatoes. Wait- that was Roxas and Sora.

"Where do I begin?" Naminé started. "Well it all started when James announced he was going to be taking the bus back here so we had to take what we wanted out of the bus. Wakka brought his whole stash of alcohol out. And let me tell you, it was a lot. I I think I'll start with the story of how Roxas was a 'rainbow pony' and Sora was his 'master' and how he rode on Roxas' back while he was on all fours all the way home. No, wait. It wasn't all the way home. It was until we found the shopping cart and decided they were too hammered to continue on. We established this, by looking at your hands Roxas."

The tomato- I mean Roxas, looked down at his hands again in horror.

"Oh, that's nothing. Once we got you two in the shopping cart you both thought that the other was Kairi or myself."

Soras eyes widened in terror. "Why must that always happen every time I get drunk?!?!" He screamed while clutching onto his hair.

"It wasn't just that you thought the other was your respective girls, you ACTED like they were your respective girls." Riku stated. Selphie giggled and nodded violently.

"A-acted?" Sora asked.

"Let us give you a demonstration." Selphie said. She turned around to Riku and the two engaged in a hardcore make-out session.

The color drained from both boys faces as they turned to face each other slowly. Roxas gulped. "I see." He pushed his plate away. "Thank you Kairi for this wonderful breakfast you have made. But suddenly I am feeling a bit under the weather. I think I am going to go lay down now." He said, sounding much like a robot. All eyes were on him as he went up the stairs to the guest room. Once he was out of sight all eyes were on Sora. Sora sat there for about a minute with a blank expression on his whiter-than-Naminé face before leaping up and charging for the bathroom. And of course, all of it was followed by a loud throwing-up sound and a toilet flushing.

"Think we told them too much?" Naminé asked.

Riku laughed. "Yes. That's the beauty of it."

"Okay, now I'm hungry again." He said clutching his stomach after exiting the bathroom.

Kairi brought three plates over to the table for Sora, Naminé and herself. Sora of course wolfed the whole plate down as if nothing had happened while Kairi ate like an actually human being. Riku and Selphie had left the room and gone to watch the blitzball game that was taking place in Kairi's pool.

"Hey Kairi, where are your guardians? And wait, how is Naminé your cousin if you have guardians?" Sora asked. He was all too confused.

"She's not blood related, she's my mothers blood niece though. I've known her since I was adopted. We've been extremely close ever since we were introduced. I'm surprised you two have never met. When I wasn't with you or Riku, I was with her."

"_Yeah, we haven't met at all_." Sora thought. "Oh. Okay." He said and continued devouring his pancakes.

"Riku, I wanna go to the pier." Selphie randomly said as they watched the three savages play blitzball.

"The pier?"

"Yeah. It's new. It's a pier and it had rides and arcades and food and more rides." The hyped-up girl blurted out.

Riku looked at the girl, his brain was trying to process the words that had come out of her mouth at 100 miles an hour. "Oh. Okay. Wanna ask the others if they're willing to come?"

"Yes!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly. The sugared up girl clapped and jumped up and down. Riku found it hard to believe that this was the same girl from the video who pushed cheerleaders out of her way and kids with broken arms into lockers.

"Wakka, Tidus, Chappu." Riku called, abruptly stopping their rough game.

"Sup, brotha?" Wakka replied.

Selphie answered for him. "Do you guys wanna go to the pier later? It will be so much fun!"

"I guess. But won't we get recognized?" Chappu asked.

Tidus thought for a second. "Yeah, probably. Kairi especially."

"Who cares? It will be so much fun!"

The guys looked at each other and nodded.

Selphie squealed. "Okay. We wanna leave at 5." She told the three even though she and Riku had never discussed the time. "Come on Riku, lets go tell the others." She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the house.

"No more syrup for you." Riku mumbled under his breath.

"But it will be so much fun!" Selphie stamped her foot like a child.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Kairi protested. "We'll be mobbed."

"Just, be mean to everyone. It wasn't so hard for me in the video."

"But that's so… mean."

Selphie rolled her eyes and huffed. She really could be quite childish when she wanted to. While the two girls debated over going to the pier, Naminé and Sora had talked about it amongst themselves.

"Uh, girls?" Naminé squeaked. She couldn't be heard over the arguing. "Girls?" Still nothing. "Girls?" Naminé was getting fed up. "Girls!!" Kairi, Selphie, and Sora jumped and turned to Naminé in shock. Naminé was shocked herself. "Um, I, well, Sora and I talked about it, and we'd love to go. And Roxas will go. He'll do just about anything."

"I guess I'll go then. Sora will protect me from crazy fans." She smiled at Sora before going to the sink to clean the dishes and

Selphie squealed once again. "We're leaving at 5! Bye!" She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"That girl has issues." Kairi said under her breath. She loved Selphie to death, but sometimes she was just overly rambunctious.

Hope that was enough to last you a week. I don't wanna go. Save meeeeee. Kay. I love you all, I'll be back in no time. Taataa.


	13. Franklin's Keyblade?

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Mucho thankies to all of my lovely reviewers and all of those who put this story in their favourites or alerts list.

So, I had a great vacation. And if any of you have ever seen Little Miss Sunshine, yes, I so totally jacked the van part for this story.

So, I definitely am carrying out my plan of the next fic I want to write. I thought about it for a whole week and how it's all going to go down. The prologue is already in progress. It won't be updated as much as this, and it's going to be a long one. Anyways, I actually did have fun this week. And this fic will probably be coming to an end soon or just get updated randomly instead of every or every other day. Toodles.

* * *

"Get out of the bathroom!" Kairi and Naminé shouted while pounding on the door an hour after they had all decided they would be going to the pier. Selphie was taking forever. "Selphie, If you don't open my MY bathroom door in MY house, MY-self will not be attending the pier with you."

"Okay okay okay. Here I come." She yelled, followed by what sounded like frantic scrambling and Selphie exiting the room hurriedly. She saluted the two girls and ran down the stairs in search of Riku. Naminé and Kairi went into the bathroom together because all they were doing was hair and makeup. The guys sat downstairs all ready to go.

"Is it just me? Or do girls take forever in da bathroom?" Wakka asked.

Selphie giggled. "Thanks to me they just got into the bathroom now." The guys shot Selphie a death glare that she didn't pick up on. Not even a minute later, Kairi and Naminé came down the stairs all ready to go. They looked great. Kairi wore a pink dress with zippers in random places and pink converses. Naminé wore a white sundress with white flip-flops. Sora and Roxas' jaws hung open. The two cousins took notice of this and giggled amongst themselves. "Eat your hearts out boys." Naminé joked. Everyone made their way out the front door and into Wakka's beat up old van. It was the van Paramore had first used to tour around in before they had made it big and also the first time in a very long time since they had actually used the van.

"Remember the way this thing smelled?" Kairi asked as Wakka unlocked the door and slid it open.

"Ya." Wakka got into the drivers seat. "Ay! Kairi, hate to break it to ya, but nothing has changed."

"Kairi stepped into the van unwillingly after Wakka and gasped for air. "Ah the good old stinky van." She managed to cough out. "How did we do all of last years tours in this thing?" Everyone else filed to the van to be victims of the rotten stench. Wakka turned the key in the ignition only to be greeted by a grinding sound.

"Oh and who could forget about the way we had to start it?" Chappu asked. Kairi, Tidus and Wakka rolled their eyes and groaned. Everyone around them looked at the band members in confusion.

"Everyone out but Wakka." Tidus announced.

"Uh, I hope this is really important. Cause I just got comfortable." Sora complained. Kairi pushed him in order to get him to move.

"The van needs to be pushed from behind as you start it up to actually get it to go." She explained.

"Oh jeez. Then how does everyone get in?"

"We jump in one by one. As the van is moving." Sora turned white. "Don't worry. Wakka won't run you over. He goes nice and slow." They positioned themselves behind the van and pushed as Wakka turned the key and pushed his foot on the gas pedal.

"This is getting my hands all dirty!" Selphie shrieked. Riku and Sora who happened to be positioned next to her lost their hearing temporarily. The van started to slowly roll lazily down the street.

"Okay, ya can start jumpin' in." Wakka called. One by one they went starting with Riku, then Selphie, Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Naminé, Chappu, and finally Roxas.

"That wasn't so bad." Sora sighed once he was settled back into the stinky van.

"We got used to it pretty fast. But, this smell is still something we never got over." Tidus said laughingly.

Kairi leaned her head on Soras shoulder causing him to blush. "Y-you're tired already? We haven't even gotten there yet." He remarked.

"No. I just like leaning on your shoulder is all." She replied causing him to blush even more. "Is that a problem?"

He chuckled. "Problem? Whats the problem? There's no problem."

"You're so weird." She joked. After all, they had 'done it' yet something as simple as leaning her head on him made him all flustered.

"Well, I'm damn proud." Kairi smiled at the boys adorable lack of maturity.

Despite the vans terrible condition, it had a good sound system thanks to Chappu who had installed a CD player and stereo. "Let's see what the last CD we were listening to was." Wakka suggested, playing with the buttons on the stereo that seemed out of place in the outdated van. It was their first CD they had recorded. Wakka put it on random play and the song switched to Franklin. Kairi flushed as her voice filled the van. Sora on the other hand, smiled upon hearing the song. It was his favourite off the first album. Well, before he knew the story behind My Heart. He tilted his head back, relaxed and listened to Kairi's voice.

When the van finally found 'the perfect parking spot' (Wakka was very particular when it came to finding a parking spot) after the 14 tried spots, the gang let out a sigh of relief and hopped out of the van.

"Air!" Sora yelled, breathing in deeply and stretching his arms. The pier was across from downtown. A place filled with cafés, tattoo/piercing places, and vintage record stores. Sora looked over to the area, an impulsive idea fresh on his mind. "Hey Tidus, would you mind walking me over there really quick?" He asked the eldest of the group as he pointed to a Tattoo/piercing store. "There's something I wanna do. You have an ID, right?

Everyone looked at each other unaware of what Sora wanted to do. "Uhh. Yeah. Why?"

"Come on Tidus. We'll be right back everyone, just stay here." He said, pulling the boy towards the store.

The group looked at each other confusedly for a few minutes. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm following to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Kairi said.

"Us too." Naminé chimed pulling Roxas. Everyone else followed in their lead. By the time they got across the street and into the store, Sora was paying a buff, tattooed man with two rings in his bottom lip.

"Sora?! What the hell did you do?" Riku shrieked.

"You like it? I knew you would!" He exclaimed pushing his bottom lip forward with his tongue.

"Sora, you look like an emo fag." Riku scoffed.

"Is my hair in my face? No. Do I listen to whiney crap? No. Do I hate my life? Absolutely not. Hey, Riku look at my wrists, besides that scar that bastard Xehanort gave me, it's pretty much scar free."

Riku chuckled. "I guess." He turned to Kairi. "What do you think of them?"

Kairi continued to stare at his lip. "It's weird. But a good weird. It looks good. And you don't look like an 'emo fag' like Riku says." She replied, nudging Riku with her elbow. "But, the second it attracts some fangirl screaming 'oh my god hot emo boy' they're coming out and that's not your decision." She said laughingly then turned to a more serious tone. "I mean that."

Sora let out a laugh. "That's fine. I should've asked you before I did it anyway, you have to look at me."

Kairi smiled at the boys answer. "Okay peoples, pier?"

"Pier it is." Sora said, linking arms with the girl as they began to shuffle out of the tattoo parlor.

They weren't even past the piers ticket booth before the band was recognized. So, Kairi and the guys pulled their signature one word answers, quick photo taking and autograph signing routine. It never failed. Usually it would go fast if it was only one small group of people who had noticed them, but the first group triggered a domino reaction of bombarding fans. It became bad. Almost everyone at the pier had turned into savages with their cameras and sharpies out. The whole gang was pushed down onto their butts. Kairi and Chappu were then became trapped in a sea of grabbing, demanding fans.

"That is NOT good!" Selphie shouted over the voices of the rabid fans. "What are we gonna do?" She turned to Sora who was already on his feet and pulling people off of the two. His adrenaline had hit 100 miles per hour. Pulling people off was no use. There was only one alternative. A ray of light formed at Soras hand. Riku jumped to his feet to try to stop the boy from doing anything he would regret only to be knocked over by the fans. Sora held his breath and reluctantly swung away. He was well aware of the fact that he could get into a lot of trouble, but it was for Kairi. **He'd do anything for Kairi**. He hit a few people causing them to fall over and make way. When people got the hint of what was happening they ran away from the scene, afraid that they too would fall victim to the keyblade. Kairi laid on the ground with some footprints on her outfit while Chappu stood next to her, trying to help the girl up.

Sora and everyone rushed over. "Are you okay?"

Kairi nodded. "Just feeling a little trampled, that's all." She looked at her savior. "Sora your lip!" She pointed.

Sora brought a hand up to his bloody lip, horrified. One of the rings had been ripped out. Luckily it had only ripped a little bit before the ring opened, instead of ripping through the whole lip. Sora chuckled. "I didn't even notice it. I'll be alright. I've always liked the taste of blood anyway."

As anticipated, the sound of crying came from Naminé's direction. "I was so scared for you. Why do you always have to go get into trouble?" Roxas squeezed her shoulder.

Kairi went over to her cousin and looked at her sympathetically before giving her a hug. "It happens to me Na. I can defend myself." Sora cleared his throat from behind them. Kairi giggled. "I mean. Sora can defend me." Naminé smiled behind her tears and embraced her cousin once again.

"Well, that was nerve-wracking. I think we've had enough of the pier." Selphie admitted.

Everyone shot her yet another death glare. "It was your idea!" Roxas argued.

Kairi interfered with the premature argument. "I think we're safe, now that everyone has seen what Sora will do if I'm in danger. So what do you guys say?"

"I know I've been having extreme roller-coaster withdrawal for a while now." Sora reasoned.

Random 'yeas' and 'alrights' came from the group. Kairi squealed. "We're gonna have a blast! Come on." She ran off towards the ticket booth towing Sora with her.

"Seems to me like she's been hanging out with Selphie too much." Riku snorted earning a playful slap on the shoulder from Selphie.

* * *

Short chapter methinks. I don't care I just wanted to get it up. Hope you enjoyed. Yes I did take peoples suggestions and include them. And I'm so excited about my new project! 


	14. Arcade endings

Description- Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, and Wakka's brother, Chappu start and become a famous band called Paramore while Riku and Sora are away.

**Note: I don't own anything mentioned besides the storyline. But, that's quite obvious. **

Mucho thankies to all of my lovely reviewers and all of those who put this story in their favourites or alerts list.

So, yesterday was Warped Tour. I had a blast. I even met Paramore. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how **I STOOD ON STAGE WITH THEM WHILE THEY PLAYED**. Just like Naminé and Selphie did in the story. It was so surreal. Okay now, enough of that. This, my good friends is the last chapter. I really was stuck on how to end this. Hopefully you enjoy the ending, and go check out my new story 2 hookers and an 8 ball. That will be written much better, I promise.

* * *

"Sora, you gotta be kidding me. One, we just ate before we left and two, how could you possibly think of eating while your lip is bleeding?" Kairi asked. Sora, who was over by the hotdog stand ignored the 5"3 redhead and grabbed a napkin. He placed the napkin with a gentle pressure on his injury. The spot on the napkin that covered the wound immediately turned red, spreading slowly in the immediate area. Kairi winced, although the wound wasn't even hers. "Are you sure you want to stay Sora? It's bleeding pretty badly."

He shrugged. "I'll be fine. So what are we riding first?" The group stared in awe at how the teen didn't even seem to notice how badly his own injury was bleeding. He took notice of this, "What? I'm fine. Really. And I think that giant roller coaster is calling my name." He pointed to the biggest, baddest roller coaster in the place. It was a red steel rollercoaster complete with corkscrews. That exact rollercoaster also happened to be Kairi's biggest fear since she was little.

"Uh, Sora. Why don't we save that for later?"

Riku, with his arm slung over Selphies shoulders, noticed the girl's paranoia peeking through her efforts of hiding it. As much as he wanted to go on it too, he sympathized with her After all, the roller coaster wasn't going anywhere. "Yeah Sora. We can save the best for last if that's alright with everyone else." He turned to the rest of them to see scattered, random nods. "I guess it's settled then."

The only reason Sora didn't whine and complain was because he knew Kairi got what she wanted. And that to him was more important than what he wanted. They went on the Himalaya, The Merry-Go-Round and Teacups by popular demand on the girl's part. A small wooden roller coaster, and finally to the Ferris wheel where all the guys shook the car for payback against the girls for making them go on the Merry-Go Round. "Okay. Let's go on that Roller coaster!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped up and down and pointed.

Naminé giggled at the boy's behavior. "No more cotton candy for you, Sora."

"H-hey. Why don't we go to the arcade first? You love arcade games d-don't you Sora?"

Sora sighed upon realizing the fear in her voice. His voice dropped to a more monotonous tone "Yeah, I guess. You guys can go on the roller coaster without us."

Kairi bit her bottom lip. "You know what? The arcade can wait. Let's go on the roller coaster first." The moment the words came out of her mouth, her stomach started to do cartwheels.

Sora's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He grabbed her hand and began to pull her, following the group. "It won't be all that bad. You'll love it. C'mon." When they got to the queuing area, there were only four more cars to go before it was their turn. Kairi began to bite her perfect nails. Oh yes, their manager would surely kill her. The minutes turned into hours. Even Selphie's sentences seemed to stretch out. And that girl could talk faster than a 4 year old on sugar. When it finally came around to be their turn, Kairi's palms were all sweaty. They took their seats on the massive machine, all of them giggling except Kairi. Her sweaty hands fumbled with the buckle until an employee helped her out. She sat in between Sora and Selphie who sat next to Riku, for she definitely did not want to be on the aisle. She dangled her feet back and forth, nervously. Sora out his hand on hers, "Hey, lighten up. You're going to love it. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

She smiled and nodded before facing the front. She stared at the row in front of her, which held Wakka, Tidus, and Chappu. Naminé and Roxas sat in the row behind them. The cars slowly rolled out of its station, gradually picking up the speed. Everyone but Kairi cheered. It went up a hill that seemed to stretch into the vast night sky until forever. Then, without warning it dropped, sending them off into corkscrews, loops, high speeds, and everything a great rollercoaster gives you. Kairi screamed at t he top of her lungs. But, it wasn't out of terror. It was out of sheer glee. The coaster came to an abrupt halt almost as soon as it started, as it seemed to Kairi. She threw her head back and laughed at how this was what she had been missing out on for so many years. "I can see you didn't like it. I saw sure you would, I'm sorry." Sora said sarcastically as they got off.

"That was amazing! Thank you for talking me into it!"

"You're welcome."

Roxas' voice came from behind them. "Hey you think the arcade is still open?"

"There's only one way to tell, now isn't there?" Riku responded. "I'll race ya Sora."

Before the boy had time to respond, Riku had already removed his arm from Selphie's shoulders and was dashing down the exit path from the roller coaster. "That's it!" Sora yelled, chasing after the boy.

Kairi giggled and muttered under her breath, "Some things never change." The two boys had always been competing in one way or another. She was glad to have that back. Suddenly, a strong hand squeezed her shoulder. She turned to face Tidus who was smiling down at her. "Hey Tidus, what's up?"

"Nothing much. You know, he really loves you. And it was obvious even before he left. He's probably one of the few guys you can really trust not to hurt you. I say this because I would know. I've made my share of mistakes."

Kairi knew what he was referring to, their short lived relationship when the band had just started to make it big. Kairi needed something to get her mind off of Sora, and she knew Tidus had really liked her. But in the end, they had decided it was best for their friendship and the band that they just stayed friends. She wasn't sure what he meant when he said he made a mistake, but she was pretty sure she had an idea that he meant the whole thing was just one big painful mistake for him. "I wish you both the best." His voice snapped her out of her trance. They now stood in front of the arcade. The rest of the group walked in past them to go find the boys.

"Thank you Tidus." She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "It means a lot."

Tidus flashed a quick half-smile. "Let's go inside and find those two."

They walked into the loud, bright arcade filled with teens and little kids. The two were given looks, because everyone knew who they were. This was after all their hometown. But luckily, nobody bothered them. Kairi spotted Naminé being helped by Roxas with a basketball game, and Wakka and Chappu going head to head on the DDR machine. There was no sign of Riku, Selphie or Sora. Tidus tapped Kairi and brought her over to the enclosed Jurassic Park game. From the outside, you couldn't see who was playing because of the curtains that surrounded it, but the two had a pretty good idea, seeing as how Riku's sneaker would violently kick out of the curtain once in a while. Tidus ripped the curtain back to find Selphie and Riku doing what they did best. Making out, of course. The two didn't even notice that they had been caught so Tidus just closed the curtain for their privacy.

"That solves that mystery." He said laughingly.

"Now if only we could find Sora." Kairi turned her attention to the prize counter only to see one of the employees handing something to Sora, which he quickly shoved into his pocket. "Found him."

"You go ahead; I'm going to go up against the DDR winner." He said as he walked over to the energetic Jamaicans.

Kairi came up behind Sora and covered his eyes. "Guess who."

"My most favourite girl in the world?"

"Bingo." She let go of his eyes and he spun around, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Come outside with me. I have a surprise for you." He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to a nearby bench that overlooked the water.

Kairi looked up at the full moon and inhaled the wonderful sea air. "So, what's this surprise?"

Sora took her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Kairi. We've only really been together since yesterday, but that shouldn't matter because I have always felt this way about you. So that's why I won you this." He took out what he had so nervously stuffed into his pocket before, a cheap ring that looked as if it could be found in a quarter machine. No matter how cheap it looked, Kairi thought it was beautiful. It was fake silver, with a fake pink gem in it.

Kairi smiled at him, and threw her arms around the teen. "Thank you Sora. I love it." He put it onto her slim finger and shared another kiss with her.

When they pulled apart, he put both hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes once again. "Although, this ring didn't cost a lot, I want it to represent something special."

Kairi cocked her head to the side as if to ask what.

"I-I want it to represent that no matter what, I'll love you forever. No matter where your tours take you and how far away from me you have to be sometimes. I'll always love you." He smiled up at her to find she had tears in her eyes.

"F-forever?" she asked.

"Forever. No matter what." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. No matter where she would go in this crazy life she led, he would be on the sidelines cheering her on, just as she once did for him. Forever intertwined by that one promise and the one ring that would later be replaced by another, more expensive ring in later years. Of course, it could never be replaced. She held it very close to her heart on a silver chain for the rest of their days.

* * *

Okay peoples, obviously that means they were getting married and lived happily ever after. All the other couples futures are up to your imagination. I hope you enjoyed this story. Now go check out my other one! Kidding. You don't really have to. But I'd be cool if you did.

acquired.minds


End file.
